Rhapsody of Darkness
by HeavenDemon
Summary: Sequal to Ballad of Heaven. Don't read this if you haven't read the ballad first. Raven and HeavenDemon have returned,and a new threat attacks the reunited Titans. Rated M for violence, strong language, and mild sexual content.
1. Back In Black

Disclaimer: Mike: Sequel time! This is for all the people who reviewed Ballad of Heaven.

Myora: Yeah, and because some of you were going to kill Mike if he didn't keep this thing going.

HeavenDemon: And he doesn't want to meet his death at the hands of a bunch of angry reviewers.

Raven: I'm going to be trapped in here for another story. Great.

Mike: Isn't it thought? Anyway, if you didn't read Ballad of Heaven, this story probably won't make much sense to you. By the way, this story takes place 6 months after Ballad of Heaven ended. Enjoy the rhapsody!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another peaceful day at Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing Gamestation. Robin and Centara were blasting music at full volume. Starfire was in the kitchen, cooking something that no one in their right mind would eat. After the Trigon incident, things had been relatively peaceful in Jump City. Speedy had made a full recovery, and had left the tower. Yes, it was just another peaceful, boring day. Until Robin's communicator went off. He answered it.

"Robin," said a male voice.

"It's us," this time a female voice.

"Would you mind..."

"Turning the security system off?"

Robin's voice shook. "Is...is it really you?"

"Of course."

"So could you let us in?"

"I'll get right on it," he replied. "Cyborg! Unlock the door, would you? We got some old friends outside."

This caught everyone's attention.

"Are they back?" asked Centara.

"You guessed it," answered Robin.

"I better let them in," said Cyborg.

He put the game on pause and walked up to the control panel. He pushed a few keys, and the front door opened. In the doorway stood Raven and HeavenDemon.

"Oh, my glorious friends! You have returned!" yelled Starfire, engaging them in a bone crushing hug.

"It's nice to see you too Starfire, but I think you're breaking our ribs," choked out Raven.

"Vision...clouding..." gasped HeavenDemon.

Starfire released her grip, leaving Raven and HeavenDemon to gasp for breath.

"You guys are back! We totally gotta celebrate! I'm gunna go make some food," said Beast Boy.

"Hold on," said Cyborg, "I'm helping, or you're gunna come back here with a tofu platter! Welcome back, you two."

"I must tend to the pudding, my friends," said Starfire

They raced into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you two again," said Centara.

"So," said Robin, "What have you been up too?"

"Oh, you know," answered HeavenDemon, "This and that."

"We've just been drifting around," said Raven, "Going wherever life takes us. We stayed in Azerath for a while, then slept in a hotel in Gotham, and even stopped by the Justice League Watchtower. Batman says hi, by the way."

"Has everything been going ok?" asked HeavenDemon.

"Yeah," answered Robin, "Things have been really quite."

"Too quite if you ask me," said Centara. "It just doesn't feel right. But there's plenty of time to think about that later. You guys wanna see a movie or something?"

"A movie sounds good," said HeavenDemon, "I don't think a wanna eat whatever is going to come out of that kitchen, so let's just get some popcorn.

Robin glanced at the kitchen. Something exploded.

"Good plan," he agreed.

"I think another one of those Wicked Scary movies is out," said Raven, "We could see that."

Robin called into the kitchen. "Hey! Forget the food, we're going to go see a movie!"

"Aw, but the food is almost done!" Beast Boy called back.

Another explosion came from the kitchen.

"Uh, never mind. A movie sounds good."

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg returned from the kitchen.

"Just one problem," said Cyborg, "There's not enough room in the T-Car for all of us."

HeavenDemon and Raven smiled at each other.

"No problem," They said together. A loud noise came from the roof. The Titans walked onto the roof, to see a huge, black, jet.

"Whoa! Where did you get this thing?" asked Cyborg.

"Parting gift from the Justice League," answered HeavenDemon, "Pretty nice, huh? And the best part is, Rae and I control it telepathically. So, hop in everyone!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike: Ok, first chapter is done. Sorry if it was kinda boring.

Myora: Zzzzzzzzzz...

Mike: Cut that out!

HeavenDemon: Mike? He really is sleeping.

Mike: Oh.

Raven: Please help me. Get me out of this moron's mind.

Mike: Hey! I'm not just any moron! Wait...

HeavenDemon: Ugh...

Mike: More to come soon! Please review. Peace out!


	2. It Begins Again

Disclaimer: Mike: Hey everyone! Time for the second chapter, I want to thank everyone that reviewed the first chapter.

Myora: I can't believe you, Mike. HeavenDemon's first fic is completely done, and you're working on the sequel right after? What about my fic?!

HeavenDemon: No one likes you. Everyone likes me. So he works on my fics. Makes perfect sense to me.

Myora: Well fine! If that's the way you're gunna act, I'm going to go shoot random stuff outside!

Raven: Ugh...

Mike: I own nothing. Chapter time!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the Titans were standing in the cockpit area of the DarkJavelin, except Beast Boy who was in the back some where.

"So, how exactly does this jet work?" asked Cyborg.

"Dunno really," answered HeavenDemon, "J'Onn, he's the Martian Manhunter, fixed it up for us. Whatever Raven and I want it to do, it does.

"About how fast is it?" asked Robin.

The jet rose into the air.

"I'd say it's its pretty fast," said Raven.

The DarkJavelin jolted foreword, and second later was hovering over the theater.

"I'm not sure if my heart came with us," gasped Centara.

"Truly breathtaking speed," Starfire choked out as Robin helped her off the floor."

"Can we not do that again?" asked Cyborg.

"Sorry about that. You'll get used to it. Ok, I'm going to land it now," said HeavenDemon, "But I need complete silence."

The Titans held still as the jet slowly descended. Beast Boy emerged from the back of the plane carrying a tray.

"Who wants a tofu platter?" he asked, tripping, and smacking HeavenDemon in the back of the head with the tray. The jet crashed into the parking lot.

"Hehe, oops." squeaked Beast Boy. A very angry HeavenDemon and Raven started chasing him in a circle around the jet, yelling various threats. "Centara, save me! Keep them away!"

"I guess I probably should," she mumbled. She grabbed Beast Boy away from the crazed owners of the jet. "Don't worry," she said, "We can fix the jet later. Let's just go watch the movie."

The Titans entered the theater, with HeavenDemon muttering something like "rip his fingernails off." They bought 7 tickets for Wicked Scary 2, The Wicked Return. All of Titans screamed during the entire thing, on walked out of theater with shocked looks on their faces.

"I've seen some pretty morbid things in my life..." said HeavenDemon.

"But nothing compares to that," finished Centara.

"That was just twisted," said Raven/

The rest of the Titans could only nod, as they started the walk home. Night had fallen, and they were walking threw an alley. As they were walking, HeavenDemon noticed Starfire was missing. He turned around to see if she had fallen behind. As he kept walking, he heard moaning. He found Starfire in the ground, covered in cuts. He opened his mouth to call for the others, when something hit him in the chest. He got up, and saw his attacked was dressed in all black, and had a white mask over his face. Its hands had claws for fingers.

"You...you're a Darkstalker. What are you doing here? Who sent you?" he said.

The figure didn't reply, but swiped at HeavenDemon's face with his sharp claws. He ducked, punched his attacker in the stomach. However, the Darkstalker showed no sign of pain, and kicked HeavenDemon in the face, sending him to the ground. HeavenDemon leap to his feet, and hit the Darkstalker in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick. Again, the strange figure shook off the blow, and slashed HeavenDemon across the chest.

"Now you're making me mad," he said, his fingernails growing into sharp claws. The strange creature paused for a moment, then jumped into a rooftop and ran away. HeavenDemon started at the fleeing Darkstalker for a second, then turned to Starfire. He picked her up.

"Guys, get over here!" he shouted. The other Titans ran to HeavenDemon.

"What happened to Starfire?" asked a frantic looking Robin.

"We were attacked by someone in black," answered HeavenDemon, "Her pulse is normal, but we need to get her back to the tower right away."

"I'll fly her there," volunteered Raven. She picked up Starfire and took off. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran to keep up with her. Centara started to take off, but HeavenDemon stopped her.

"I need to talk to you," he said. "A Darkstalker attacked Starfire."

Centara's eyes widened in suprise. "That's impossible. Unless they..."

"I'm afraid so. Look what I found next to Starfire."

He showed Centara a piece of paper with three words written on it: It begins again. On the back, an address was written, along with a date and time.

"It's looks like someone is trying to restart the Legion of Darkness," said Centara, "So, what should we do?"

HeavenDemon looked at the piece of paper.

"I really wish I knew," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike: So there it is. I guess it's probably kinda confusing, but things will become clear. I love saying things will become clear. Anyway, I gotta go to bed. Please review. Peace out!


	3. Demons From The Past

Disclaimer: Mike: I own nothing.  
  
Myora: That's all you're gunna say?  
  
HeavenDemon: You always insist we do some long, drawn out attempt to be funny in the disclaimer. Why not today?  
  
Mike: Because. I'm tired, and I just want to write the chapter! OK?! Is that ok with everyone?! Huh?! Is it?!  
  
Raven: Mike. Calm.  
  
Mike: Right. Ok. Azerath Metrion Zinthos...I'm better now. Chapter time!

* * *

Later that night, the Titans were all in the living room, watching the news. Starfire's cuts had been shallow, and Raven was able to heal them easily. Dark figures like the one that attacked Starfire were being spotted all over town. They hadn't attacked anyone else. Yet.  
  
"I think we should turn it for the night," said Robin, "We can hunt for these things tomorrow in the daylight where we can see them. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," said Cyborg, "Night y'all."  
  
The Titans all walked to their own rooms. HeavenDemon paced the floor for a while, unable to fall asleep. He heard a knock on his door. He opened it to find Raven.  
  
"Keydin, are you ok?" she said, stepping into his room and shutting the door, "You seem troubled."  
  
"I...Raven, I didn't tell the Titans everything about what happened tonight." said HeavenDemon, sitting down on his bed, "The thing that attacked Starfire is a demon puppet called a Darkstalker...and...Centara and I invented it a long time ago."  
  
"Then if you two invented them," said Raven, "Who's controlling the ones all over town?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered, "I thought Centara is the only one who knows how to make them, but it obviously wasn't her. It looks like we're just going to have to wait this one out.  
  
"Don't worry," said Raven, taking a seat next to HeavenDemon, "Whoever is doing this is sure to tip their hand sooner or later. Now, let's just get some rest. It's been a long day."  
  
(Later that night)  
  
HeavenDemon slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake up Raven. He looked at the paper to double check the address. He opened the window, and flew out. Centara met him outside. They glided threw the night sky, for a while not even saying anything. Then, HeavenDemon spoke.  
  
"This doesn't feel right," he said, glancing back at the tower, "Lying to the others like this. But we can't tell them about this.  
  
"I know how you feel," said Centara, "We can't tell them and risk them getting hurt. You saw what that Darkstalker did to Starfire. It could have been much worse, too. We'll take of this now, and it will be over and done with."  
  
HeavenDemon and Centara landed outside a small house. All the lights were out.  
  
"This is the place on the paper," said HeavenDemon. "Destiny Street. Only he would do something this corny.  
  
"Very gloomy looking," remarked Centara, "It fits the situation perfectly. Let's go in."  
  
They found the front door was unlocked. They walked into a dark living room.  
  
"We know you're here Artimis," called Centara, "Come on out."  
  
A young man stepped out from the shadows, dressed in a sliver cloak. Only his face and his snow white hair were visible.  
  
"Ah, Keydin and Centara. How nice to see you again," he said in a quiet yet haunting voice, "I wasn't sure if you would come, but it seems you have excepted my invitation."  
  
"Yeah, well your 'invitation' nearly killed one of our friends," said HeavenDemon.  
  
"And how did you make one of my Darkstalkers?" asked Centara.  
  
"It's very simple," replied Artimis, "I used to watch you make them all the time, back when we, along with the others, were the Legion of Darkness. And I have decided that it's time for a little reunion."  
  
"Back up a little," said Centara, "How did you escape Trigon?"  
  
"Trigon," Artimis spat, "If you would have stayed with us we could have killed him. When you left, we gathered followers to form a secret resistance against Trigon. We were hidden among the ranks of his own army. It seems that our many failed attempts to kill him were going to end, and we would be rid of him once and for all. Then the portal to Earth opened, and you two killed him! Try to imagine my shock when I found out. But then I realized than if we teamed up again, there would be no one to stop us from ruling Azerath. And even Earth."  
  
"Look Artimis," began HeavenDemon, "That's nice and all, but we're not interested. We joined the Legion because we desperately wanted help fighting Trigon. And now, we don't need any help. So, we're gunna go."  
  
"Nice seeing you again, I guess," said Centara.  
  
"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," mumbled Artimis, "You don't have a choice."  
  
"Is that right?" asked Centara, getting in a fighting stance.  
  
"Yes it is." Artimis disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked HeavenDemon. "Can you sense him?"  
  
"No, he's hiding his spirit somehow," said Centara.  
  
Artimis appeared behind them, and draped his arms over their shoulders.  
  
"Get ready for pain," he whispered.

* * *

Mike: Hehe, check out my uber cliffy.  
  
Myora: Oh man, I can't wait to see the reviews for this one!  
  
HeavenDemon: I'm guessing...6 death threats.  
  
Raven: I say 5.  
  
Myora: I'm going with 4. How about...losers pay the winner 50 bucks each?  
  
HeavenDemon: You're on.  
  
Raven: Let's go for it.  
  
Mike: (anime sweat drop) Um, next chapter really really soon. It will be done in the before the weekend. I promise. Dont kill me. Put down the chainsaw. Please review. Peace out! 


	4. Rebirth

Mike: And the results are...three death threats?

Raven: So...who wins?

Mike: Um...me! Pay up everybody!

Myora: No way!

HeavenDemon: That's bull!

Mike: Fine, fine. Let's just get to the chapter. I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Artimis threw Centara and HeavenDemon down a long staircase. They crashed through a table at the bottom.

"You ok?" asked Centara, getting up.

"My heart's beating," said HeavenDemon, "How the hell did he get so strong?"

"I don't know," said Centara, "And for some reason, I can't sense any soul from him."

Artimis started to slowly walk down the stairs.

"You what would be nice about now?" asked HeavenDemon, "If he were on fire!"

"Gotcha," said Centara, hurling a fireball at Artimis. It veered off to the left, not hitting him at all.

"Well damn, that's not good," mumbled HeavenDemon, "What do we do now?"

Artimis teleported in front of them. "You give up." He grabbed them both by the throat and threw to the other end of the basement. "You can't beat me," he said, "I've sold my soul for this tremendous power. I'm invincible now. You trying to hurt me is like throwing water against a brick wall."

The two Titans tried to get up, but chains made of black energy came out of the wall in pulled them to the ground.

"Where did these come from?" asked Centara.

"They came from me, of course," said someone walking through a wall into the basement. Black robes covered his entire body, except for his pale face. His yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. He leaned on a gnarled staff.

"Dusk? You're going along with this?" asked HeavenDemon, "I really thought this would be beneath you."

"Things have changed, my friend," he rasped, "By the way, you'll never guess who else is here."

Someone else walked through the wall. It was a woman wearing a leather tank top and pants. She had spiky black hair with red on the top of the spikes. She flashed a smile, showing sharp canine teeth. Vampire teeth.

"You know, I think I could have guessed pretty easily," said sarcastically Centara.

"Siren," HeavenDemon muttered, staring at the ground.

"Oh love, don't be like that," mocked Siren, "I thought we had something between us."

"There will be plenty of time to get reacquainted later," interjected Artimis, "After the Titans are dead."

"You're delusional," said HeavenDemon, "We're not doing it. I have a link with one of the Titans, and when she gets here, she's not going to be happy."

"Um, you know, she's gunna be really mad at you, too," remarked Centara.

"True...but not the point!" said HeavenDemon.

"You won't have to worry about any of that," said Dusk.

"Not after Artimis wrecks your minds." said Siren.

"Wait, there's mind wrecking involved?" asked Centara.

"I have trained my mental abilities without rest," said Artimis, "I can snap your willpower like a twig. You're deepest desire will be...well, whatever I want it to be. Wait a minute, what's this I feel?"

He moved to HeavenDemon, and put his hands on his forehead.

"Where's my old friend Insanity?" he asked.

"Dead," replied HeavenDemon, "I killed him recently."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" He placed his fingertips on top of HeavenDemon's head, and pushed down. Black energy traveled down Artimis's fingers. HeavenDemon began to scream.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" he asked, writhing in pain on the ground.

"Simple, I'm bringing back Insanity. My plan won't work without him."

"There's no way you can do that!" yelled Centara, "Not after everything we went through to get rid of him!"

"But I'm afraid it's already done," said Artimis, "Soon our friend will be back to his old self again."

HeavenDemon started howling so loudly that blood came out of his mouth. The ground around him starting cracking. "Get out of my damn head!" he yelled. "I'm not going to let you take over again!" Very suddenly, the yelling stopped. HeavenDemon sank to ground, not saying a word.

Centara looked at him. "Keydin," she said, "You need to fight him off. We beat him before, we can do it again."

"It's too late," said HeavenDemon, in a voice unlike his own, "Because..." he began to grow large, leathery wings and long fingernails, "The Baron of Blood is back!"

* * *

HeavenDemon: Saw that coming a mile away.

Raven: Yeah. Same here.

Mike: Come on guys! It was a plot twist!

Myora: Yeah. Except everyone knew it was coming.

Mike: Whatever. Please review. Peace out!


	5. Tensions Finally Resolved

Disclaimer: Mike: Uh, hi everyone.

Myora: He's nervous because he hasn't updated in so long.

HeavenDemon: He has every right to be, leaving us a such a cliffhanger like that.

Mike: Ah, I can't do this. I'm too nervous.

Raven: I have just the thing. (Lights an incense candle)

HeavenDemon: Oh, wonderful.

Myora: Raven, do you have any idea what those do to Mike?

Raven: Sure do.

Mike: Hey, hey guys. Guys. I love you guys.

HeavenDemon: This is really sad.

Mike: Hey guys. I'm Gonna write. The chapter. Guys, I'm writing the chapter.

Myora: I can hardly stand to see him like this. But at the same time it's really funny.

Mike: I like, don't like own anything. Seriously guys.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HeavenDemon, having lost all control of his body, tore fiercely at his bonds, howling like a madman. The chains cut into his flesh, covering him with blood.

"Alright," Centara mumbled to herself, "I've had just about enough of this." Her body erupted into a inferno of white hot flame, melting the chains. She launched a bolt of fire at Dusk, setting his grimy robes ablaze. He collapsed, trying desperately to put out the fire. She deflected a punched from Siren, and gave her a fiery kick to the face, burning her badly. She turned her attention to Artimis, firing a massive inferno at him.

"That should do it," she said, powering down. She turned around to see the HeavenDemon had just managed to break through his bonds. He had a pained expression on his face.

"I'm holding him back, but I won't last for much longer," he said in a sorrowful tone. "Knock me unconscious, before he breaks through."

"When you wake up, you'll be back to normal," she promised, drawing back her fist. But the blow never came. Siren grabbed her hand, and elbowed her in the throat.

"What's wrong, can't catch your breath?" Siren, mocked as Centara stumbled to her feet. She glanced back at HeavenDemon. He had sunk to the ground, but seemed to be holding Insanity back.

"He still loves me, you know," said Siren, continuing to mock Centara. "Some things just never fade."

Centara raised an eyebrow. "Love?" she said, "I don't think so. I don't know what he ever saw in you, but it definitely wasn't love. More like loneliness."

If her words had an effect on Siren, she didn't show it. "You're starting to bore me, Centara. I just hope your blood tastes better then Keydin's did."

Before Centara had a chance to respond, Siren lunged at her, knocking her against a wall. Despite Centara's resistance, Siren's fangs were getting closer and closer to her throat.

"You've always been an annoyance it me," hissed Siren, "And now I can finally get rid of you!"

"Really?" Centara asked, then pulled out the wooden table she had hidden, and stabbed Siren, who collapsed. "Isn't it funny a piece of wood in the heart can kill you? When Artimis threw us into the table, I decided to grab a piece of wood in case you showed up. Looks like it came in handy.

"Yes," said Siren, slowly rising, "except I've formed the habit of wearing armor under my clothes at all times. So, tough luck.

"Hm, oh well," said Centara, growing her claws and wings, "Good old fashioned decapitation still works."

"Just try it," said Siren, her canine teeth growing even longer. She launched a punched at Centara. She sidestepped it, and swiped at Siren, cutting her cheek slightly. She took a moment to lick the blood off her face, at hit Centara in the side of her stomach with a roundhouse kick, so hard she coughed up a small amount of blood. She recovered fast though, and hit Siren with a hard uppercut to the chin, sending her sprawling to the ground. Siren tried to leg sweep Centara from where she lay, but she jumped over it, aimed a stab at Siren's throat. She barely rolled out of the way, the lept to her feet. Before Centara had a chance to recover from her miss, Siren hit her in the back of the head with a tornado kick. She stumbled, but managed to stay on her feet. She spun around and hit Siren with a vicious front kick that knocked her against the wall. Centara was upon her in an instant, and delivered several punches to her face before impaling Siren in the forehead with her claws. Siren managed a chuckle.

"You can't kill me like that," she choked out.

"Maybe not," said Centara in a grim tone, "But I can to this." With that Centara shot as much fire as she could muster into Siren's head wound. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and then she slumped to the ground, sliding off Centara's claws. Centara closed her eyes for a moment, but opened them rapidly at sound of a soft clap. She turned around, to find Artimis.

"Impressive," he said, "But I simply can't allow this to continue." With those words, Artimis moved at lightining speed, knocking out Centara with a punch to the stomach before she knew what was happening. He grabbed Dusk, Centara, and Siren's unconscious forms, disappered through a portal that appered in the floor under his feet. Seconds later, Raven burst through a window, finding only a howling HeavenDemon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike: Thank God that insense wore off. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace!


	6. A Mind Trasformed

Disclaimer: Mike: ...One review? One review for the last chapter? RobinStarfire4eva, mew-xena, Slayergirl1362, Elvewin Darkdragon; they've all forgotten me!

Myora: Mike.

HeavenDemon: Calm down.

Mike: It's all my fault! I took so long to update, they forgot all about this story! They have every right to abandon me! I'm horrible! I don't deserve-

Raven: (slaps Mike) Reviewing is disabled, Mike.

Mike: (looks embarrassed) ...Oh. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, Punk! Everyone else, sorry for freaking out! ; I own nothing! Chapter time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Titans Tower, Cyborg was running a desperate search to find Centara, using her communicator. Raven was in the infirmary with HeavenDemon, trying to stop his tortured screams. Beast Boy paced the living room floor, while Robin comforted a crying Starfire.

"She's probably in some horrible hellish dimension, and there's nothing we can do about it!" yelled Beast Boy, very unlike himself, "We're never going to find her! She's going to rot away in some terrible- 

"Beast Boy!" yelled Robin, "You have to try to calm down! Centara's going to be fine."

"Calm down!?" shot back Beast Boy, getting in Robin's face, "You want me to calm down! Why should I? Centara is gone, and the only person that knows where she might be is losing his mind right now! Why the hell should I calm down?"

Robin was about to reply, when Starfire interjected. "Please, my friends," she sobbed, "I do not wish for anymore yelling. Our friends need our help, and being angry at each other will not aid them. Centara will be located, and HeavenDemon's health will be restored.

Beast Boy settled down a little, disarmed by Starfire's naive charm. "You're right, Star," he said, taking a set on the couch, "But just sitting around isn't going to help them either. I just wish there's something we could do to help."

"There is," said Cyborg, entering the room," because I found Centara."

"Where?" asked Beast Boy, "No wait, I don't want to know! It's probably so horrible that if I heard I would have to-

Cyborg interjected. "She's in Las Vegas."

(In the infirmary)

Raven tried hard to concentrate, trying to block out HeavenDemon's wailing. She was trying to get into his mind, but met heavy resistance. Insanity had worked fast, corrupting most of HeavenDemon's mind. Raven soon realized that she would be unable to break through. She managed to restrain the trashing demon for a moment, and reached into his pocket, pulling out his mind mirror.

"Raven!" yelled Beast Boy, bursting through the door, "We found Centara! She's in Las Vegas!"

"Las...Vegas?" Raven mumbled, "Um, well, that's one crisis solved. What's the plan?" 

"Cyborg ran some quick repairs on the DarkJavilin, and it's ready to fly. Better not do anything to fancy in it, though. We're heading for Vegas ASAP. How's HeavenDemon?"

"Not good. In fact, we need to take action right away, before Insanity breaks through. I don't know what happened in that house, but Insanity is back, and stronger than ever. We're going to have to go through his mind mirror, and rescue him."

"But I thought only you and Centara could stand being in there?"

"Things have changed, Beast Boy. You'll be ok in there. But we can't waste any time. Cyborg can fly the jet, if he hooks his systems up to it. Me and you should go into HeavenDemon's mind on the way there. Robin and Starfire should stay out in case there's any trouble. Now, let's go tell the others."

The five original Titans rushed to complete preparations for their trip. Beast Boy and Raven filled the others in on the current plan, Cyborg hooked his systems up to the DarkJavilin, and HeavenDemon was moved into the jet, with great difficulty, and the flight began.

"Good luck, you two." said Robin, as Raven and Beast Boy prepared to enter HeavenDemon's mind.

"Don't worry, this won't take long." answered Raven. She then held up the mirror, and her and Beast Boy were drawn in. Beast Boy kept his eyes closed the entire time, and when they landed he gingerly opened them.

"This place is...is...really quite nice, actually." Beast Boy said in surprise. And it was true. The terrifying landscape had been replaced with a peaceful Zen garden, the rain of blood replaced with a moonlit night sky.

"Like I said, things have changed. But it won't stay like this for long, if we don't find Insanity."

"My dear Raven," called a haunting voice, "Did you really think I'd make you go through the trouble of looking for me? I'm insulted." Insanity stepped out for behind a tree, dragging a battered and bruised HeavenDemon.

"Forgive my rudeness," Raven said, in a mock show of respect, as Beast Boy transformed into a raptor next to her, "But we're in a hurry." Beast Boy charged Insanity, while raven launched a barrage of rocks from the ground at him. Insanity narrowly dodged a vicious bite, and deflected the rock with a black wall of energy. Beast Boy quickly transformed into a kangaroo, and sent Insanity to the ground with a kick. Raven tried to hit him with a heel kick when he was on the ground, but Insanity rolled out of the way, and sprung to his feet. He knocked Beast Boy away with a brutal sidekick, and grabbed Raven by the throat. Beast Boy quickly came to her aid, becoming a bear and backhanding Insanity in the face. He released Raven, but quickly recovered from the terrible blow. Beast Boy and Raven regrouped. 

"Looks like we got a real fight on our hands, huh?" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah. We got our work cut out for us." she agreed, as they re-entered the fray.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike: There it is. Please review, ya-da, ya-da.


	7. Disintigration

Mike: Hey, folks! It's Thanksgiving, and I wait to take a moment to give thanks to my friends, reviewers, and minions! I should have never doubted that my reviewers would remember me!

Myora: What are you talking about? You don't have minions.

Mike: Shut up Myora!

HeavenDemon: His plan is, if people think he has minions, people will want to become his minions.

Raven: That doesn't make the least bit of sense.

HeavenDemon: Ain't it the truth.

Mike: Ignore them! I have an army of minions! Join today!

Myora: Wow. Sad.

Mike: Getting back on topic, here's the chapter. Thanks again, everyone! I own nothing.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Centara awoke, and began to wish she hadn't. She found herself chained to a wall in a dark room. Every nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire. She pulled at her chains, but they wouldn't budge. Her fire wouldn't respond, either. A door flew open, and blinding light filled the room. It closed, and the gloomy darkness returned.

"Is there something you want from me, Artimis?" Centara choked out.

"If you're wondering why you feel so weak, I had Dusk drain your power. And yes, there is something." said Artimis. "I have abandoned my hopes for a full reunion, but I was impressed at the way you fought Siren. If you agree to join up with us, I'll unchain you. Your answer?"

"Go screw yourself," was Centara's reply.

"Very well then," sighed Artimis, "I'll have to wreck your mind. But first, you know how I do so enjoy torture."

The door swung open, revealing a rather demented looking Siren.

(Abroad the DarkJavilin)

"Cyborg, have you pinpointed Centara's signal yet?" asked Robin, clinging to the wall as the jet moved at breakneck speed.

"Not quite, but I'm getting close," answered Cyborg, from the comfortable pilot seat. "I just hope Rae and BB can pull off their end of the plan."

"Our friends will be successful," said Starfire, holding on to Robin's ankles. She was about to add something else, when Robin lost his grip, and the two teens tumbled to the back of the ship.

"Sorry about that!" called Cyborg.

"We're ok!" Robin shouted back.

(Inside HeavenDemon's mind)

Beast Boy, in the form of a boa constrictor, had Insanity in a full body bind, while Raven was trying to wake HeavenDemon. Insanity slipped out of BB's grasp, as he transformed into a gorilla. Beast Boy aimed a punched at him, but Insanity blocked it, and hit Beast Boy so hard in the face that he reverted to human form. Insanity picked up Beast Boy, preparing to break his neck, when Raven launched a tree at him, hitting him in the side of the head. Insanity dropped Beast Boy, and stumbled to the ground.

"Thanks. Any luck?" said Beast Boy, recovering from the blow.

"No dice. He's not waking up." answered Raven. "I don't think he will until be get rid of Insanity."

"Well, we got him on the ropes." said Beast Boy, "How hard can it be to finish him off?"

Insanity began to laugh softly, as he rose to his feet. The laughing became maniacal, as the ground began to warp beneath his feet. Tall spires made of bone began to burst from the ground. They skies filled with red clouds, and a rain of blood began.

"I'll rip you two apart, piece by piece!" Insanity shrieked, "I'll feast on your flesh, and drain your blood!"

"Oh yeah, he's on the ropes," sighed Raven, as Beast Boy grinned sheepishly.

(In Centara's cell)

"...So, Siren. How have things been going for you?" she croaked, barely able to speak. She was battered, and covered with blood.

"Not too bad," answered Siren, licking the blood off her hands. "Although it's I've been kind of bored. We've been hiding Azerath for so long, I've developed quite a thirst for quality blood. Demon just can't compare to human. But I must say..." She took another bite off Centara's neck. "Yours isn't half bad."

"I gotta know," sputtered Centara, "What happened to Artimis?"

"Do you remember hearing fables about the Well of Souls?" asked Siren, "And how Artimis was convinced it existed? Well, turns out it actually does. Artimis doesn't have a soul anymore. He gave it up, for ultimate power. He's going to kill your little friends when they show up, you know. And Keydin will belong to me again." Siren smacked Centara in the face

Centara managed a laugh. "Bitter much?"

Siren clawed Centara across the stomach."Bitter? Me? You must be kidding. Keydin belonged to me, until you-"

"Brought him to his senses? Don't think I couldn't feel it. You had some kind of spell on him. I don't know what it was, but I snapped him out of it. And you seem quite bitter about it."

Siren grabbed Centara's head, and smashed it against the wall. "You just had to mess everything up, didn't you?" Siren yelled, flushed in anger, 'But it doesn't matter anymore. I'll make things right again." She stormed from the room, leaving Centara alone.

"That's right," whispered Centara, melting her chains. She had recovered enough power to use her fire. "Everything's going to be just fine."

(In HeavenDemon's mind)

"A plan would be nice!" yelled Beast Boy," dodging a bone spear that shot from the ground.

"Then you think of one!" Raven snapped, deflecting a black fireball from Insanity.

"We could hit him!" Beast Boy shouted over Insanity's ear splitting laughter.

"Sure, if you ignore the circle of black flame around him!" Raven shot back.

"I don't see you coming up with anything better" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven looked to the sky, and felt the rain of blood land on her face. "Actually, I just did! Keep him off me for a while!"

Beast Boy obeyed, moving in front of Raven. She created a black tarp, and was capturing the red rain. Beast Boy took the form of a gorilla, grabbing a bone spear that was aimed at Raven, and snapped it apart. A blocked a wave of black flame, using his own body as a shield. A spear formed behind Raven, but Beast Boy reached around her with a massive gorilla arm, breaking it before it left the ground.

"I'm ready!" yelled Raven. She hurled the blood the had collected at Insanity's flame, extinguishing it. "Beast Boy! Go!"

Beast Boy became a rhino, gathering speed and ramming Insanity in the chest, impaling him.

(In Centara's cell)

"Alright Centara, I'm back." said Siren, bursting through the door. She turned to see Centara sitting on the ground in a corner, "How did you get unchained?"

"Oh Siren..." Centara sang, in a voice the chilled her to the bone, "It's time for a little payback..."

Siren opened her mouth to call for help, but a clawed hand from behind covered her mouth. She turned to see two Darkstalkers, their white masks gleaming in the faint light.

"I regained enough of my power to create a few Darkstalkers." Centara said hauntingly, rising to her feet. The Darkstalkers pinned Siren against the wall. Centara dragged three sharp nails across Siren's arm, drawing three thin lines of blood. "You love being in control, don't you? Well, let's see how the control freak likes being completely helpless." She grabbed Siren's arms with both hands, and dug her nails in. Her scream was smothered by the Darkstalker, as the blood flowed to the ground. Centara slashed Siren across the face covering, it with blood. Her hand moved to Siren's right ear, and in one quick motion, she ripped it off. She stabbed Siren in the chest, shattering her metal armor. "I could kill you at any time," laughed Centara, her eyes shining, "But I'll wait. I'm enjoying this too much.

(In HeavenDemon's mind)

HeavenDemon rose to his feet, being supported by Raven and Beast Boy.

"How you feeling, dumbass?" Raven joked, "You gave us all a scare."

"Better, " HeavenDemon said in a shaky, "Thanks, you two. I owe you. Where's Centara?"

"Las Vegas," answered Beast Boy, "And that's were we are. We should be landing pretty soon."

"Then let's get out of here," said HeavenDemon. A gate opened in the sky, sucking them into it, and out of HeavenDemon's mind.

"Good timing," said Cyborg, "We're about to land."

"Thank God!" yelled Robin, covered in bruises.

"Um, ok," said HeavenDemon, but does anyone have a plan?"

"I think I do," answered Raven.

(In Centara's cell)

Siren was hardly recognizable, her body drenched in blood. Cut covered every inch of her body. Centara was laughing like a madwoman.

"What wrong, Siren?" Centara mocked, "Can't talk your way out of this?" Centara slashed her across the face again. Siren's tortured screams were still being stifled by the Darkstalkers. Before Centara could do anything else, a black gate appered, and HeavenDemon stepped through it.

"Centara we're here to rescue...holy shit," he said, as he laid eyes on Siren.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mike: I'm sorry if that was a bit...demented. Special thanks to Punk, for helping me come with idea. By the way, don't torture people in real life. It's pretty fun, but then the cops show up, and it's a whole ordeal. Peace!


	8. Corruption

Disclaimer: Mike: Guess what, everyone? I'm officaly inducting Centara into The Hall Of Voices That Plague Me At Night! Hear she is! A round of applause, please!

Centara: What the...where am I?

Mike: Why, my mind, of course!

Centara: Oh. Wonderful...

Raven: It's not so bad. You can mess with his dreams when he's sleeping.

Centara: Really?

HeavenDemon: Whoa! I didn't know you could do that!

Myora: Oh, you can. Just last night I made him dream it was raining Cheez-Its.

Mike: (sweat drop) Anywho...I own nothing. Chapter time!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Centara...are you alright?" asked HeavenDemon, barely able to avert his gaze from Siren's broken body.

"Alright? I'm great!" Centara laughed, "I haven't felt this good in years!"

"Um...well...that's good to hear..." mumbled HeavenDemon, "Uh, listen, the others are waiting outside, and um, we gotta go before Artimis finds us."

Centara chuckled. "Keydin, you're getting soft! They doesn't know you're here! We can kill them before the get a chance to get their bearings. Besides, I haven't killed Siren yet."

"Listen to me, Centara," pleaded HeavenDemon, "I think one of your emotions might be taking over. Now, if you'll just come with me-"

"Not this time, Keydin," Centara said, moving toward HeavenDemon with a strange glint in her eye. "I'm not being controlled by anything. I've just opened my eyes. I don't know what I've been doing with those pathetic Titans for the past six months. The only way we're going to beat Artimis is by being ruthless. We need to kill him, and remove him from our lives forever."

"I wonder what Zin would have to say about that..." said HeavenDemon.

"It doesn't matter. He was weak, and now he's dead." Centara said, cold and emotionlessly.

"...What...did you just say?" said HeavenDemon, a horrified look on his face. "Zin was our best friend..."

"I'll say it again. Zin is dead, along with his weak ideals of peace. That word is meaningless. Peace does not exist."

"I know..." said HeavenDemon, a single tear running down his cheek, "And so did Zin. But he worked to change that! And we helped him!"

"Aw, it appears I have made the great HeavenDemon cry." mocked Centara.

"Yes," admitted HeavenDemon, "because I can feel Zin turning over in his grave! You would never speak of him like that in your right mind."

"Enough of this. I grow tired of it," Centara moved closer and closer to HeavenDemon. "Get out of my way before I rip your lungs out."

Before HeavenDemon could reply, his communicator went off. He answered it, bring it close to his ear,

"HeavenDemon! Is Centara ok?" yelled Beast Boy.

"Oh, she's fine," answered HeavenDemon, "We'll be right out." He hung up. "The others don't need to know about this."

"You're going to regret not calling for help, Keydin," Centara said, "I'll tear you to pieces!"

She lunged at him, claws outstretched. HeavenDemon rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding being impaled. Centara turned to face him, and hit him in the stomach with a brutal sidekick. He recovered, springing to his feet. Before he had time to make a move, Centara launched a fire arrow at him. He put up a wall of black energy in front of him, that barely stopped the arrow. Centara pierced the wall with her claws, and stabbed HeavenDemon in the left shoulder. She kicked him in the chest, knocking him against a wall. He slowly rose to his feet, gripping his bleeding shoulder. He tried hard to catch his breath, but he was unable to get very much air. Panting, he put up a feeble defense, as Centara lunged at him. She grabbed him by the wrist, and threw him to the other side of the room. HeavenDemon landed on Siren. He was shocked to feel her move.

"Would you mind...getting off me, love?" she said with a great amount of effort.

"My pleasure," said HeavenDemon, rolling off Siren, unable to stand up, "And don't call me love." He turned around to see Centara standing in front of him. He grabbed her arm as she tried to stab him, her claws hanging inches from his throat. She backhanded him in the face, knocking him back on to Siren.

"Really Keydin, I can hardly breath as it is," gasped Siren.

"You're not going to be breathing at all in a minute!" snapped HeavenDemon. He got off Siren and rose to his knees. As he looked at Siren, the realization of what had happened to Centara hit him.

"It was you! You did this!" he yelled.

"Oh, of course. I made her go into a murderous rage and torture me. Makes perfect sense," Siren said sarcastically, "Why would I what to do that?"

"You didn't want to. But you did." said HeavenDemon, turning around his Centara moved toward him. Siren pondered this for a moment, and a look of suprise appeared on her face. At that moment, Centara's rammed her claws through HeavenDemon's chest.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Centara: So, what made you decided to put me in the hall of...you know.

Mike: Well, the other night I had a dream that you and HeavenDemon overthrew the government. Well, Lil Jon and Trent Rezner helped too, but I won't go into any details.

Centara: ...Right.

Mike: Anywho, I promise another chapter REALLY SOON! Please review! Peace!


	9. Spirit Guide

Disclaimer: Myora: Hey everyone! Today, we are going to reveal Mike's deepest secrets!

Mike: Say what now?!

Centara: Yeah. We decided that the disclaimers have been getting boring lately.

HeavenDemon: So...what should we tell our loyal readers first?

Raven: Hmm...Where to start...

Mike: You can't be serious.

HeavenDemon: What? You don't think the wonderful reviewers deserve to know your secrets?

Mike: It's not that...I...you're putting words in my mouth! You suck, HeavenDemon!

HeavenDemon: Hehehe...

Myora: Mike, you're losing your edge. All you could think of was you suck?

Mike: Well, it's a little hard to think under these conditions!

Raven: See how he collapse under the least bit of stress?

Centara: It's pathetic, is what it is.

Mike: Ok, that does it, I'm setting the house on fire.

HeavenDemon: How would that help?

Mike: ...It would make me feel better. I own nothing...expect for these inner voices, of course.

Raven: Lucky us.

Mike: Ugh...

HeavenDemon: Don't worry, we'll get to the secrets later.

* * *

Time seemed to slow as HeavenDemon's possibly lifeless body fell from Centara's claws. His heart and left lung had been punctured. His mouth was open in a silent scream. Centara stared in disbelief at what she had done in her insane state of mind. The sight of HeavenDemon's body brought her back to her senses. She stumbled to the ground, speechless.

"That's right," taunted Siren, "Looks as if you may have killed him. While he was on his knees, too. Disgraceful, if you ask me."

"You...you did this to me..." Centara said in a broken voice.

"Yes, but I didn't realize it until just now," said Siren, "You see, you were right about why HeavenDemon was in love with me. It was a spell. I can project feelings into people. But when I was torturing you, I sent negative feelings in to your mind. They would have broken most people, but in your case, your rage responded to them, causing you to lose your mind. Although, I rather like the way it turned out."

"I on the other hand, do not," said Artimis, entering the room. "Keydin was not supposed to die this early in the game. He had a role to play."

Centara leap at Artimis, screaming. "This is all a game to you!?" she howled, slashing at Artimis, who dodged every swipe, "Keydin is probably dead! We fought side by side! We lived together, bled together, and nearly died together! All of us! We had our differences, but we were a family!" Artimis caught her wrist, and twisted her arm behind her back.

"You, my dear, are becoming a nuisance," he hissed, placing a hand on the back of her neck, "I think it's time for you to die." At this moment, bus flew through the wall and slammed into Artimis's back. He released Centara (needless to say), and flew head first into the wall. Centara grabbed HeavenDemon's body, quickly knocked out Siren and grabbed her, and flew through the newly formed hole in the wall, onto the busy street of Las Vegas, to find the other Titans, minus Cyborg.

"No time to talk!" said Centara as Robin started to open his mouth," We have to get out of here now!"

Robin nodded, pulling out his communicator. "Cyborg. Lower the jet." The DarkJavilin lowered from above the clouds, and the Titans climbed aboard. Cyborg took off in a hurry, just as Artimis emerged from the ruined house.

"Raven, Keydin needs healing now!" Centara said, passing HeavenDemon's body to Raven. She nodded, taking him into the back room to do some emergency healing. Centara placed the unconscious Siren on the ground. Cyborg put the jet on autopilot, and came to join the rest of the Titans.

"Centara, what's going on?" asked Robin, "We're kind of at a loss here."

Centara took a deep breath. "I'll tell you, but it might take a while." she began, "A long time ago, in Azerath, Keydin and I teamed up with a demon, a wizard, and a vampire. We called ourselves The Legion Of Darkness, and we had one purpose: to kill Trigon. We fought him together for nearly a year, but then, due to some disagreements over morals, we decided to split up. We continued fighting Trigon, without the others. Then Trigon took control of Keydin, which lead to us coming to Earth. But the other members of The Legion Of Darkness are back. They commanded the thing that attacked Starfire, gave us a note. We went to meet with them, but it was a trap. They're the ones who kidnapped me, and restored Insanity. Siren, this vampire here, has been torturing me. Then HeavenDemon showed up, and-"

Centara was interrupted as the door to the back room opened, revealing a very shocked Raven. "He...I...uh...um...you guys need to see this for yourself." The other Titans entered the back room, to find HeavenDemon's body lying on the table.

"Is he..." began to ask Starfire, scared to finish her question.

"Dead?" answered a disembodied voice, "I'm pretty sure I am."

* * *

HeavenDemon: Did you really just kill me in a story?!

Mike: Um...

Myora: And did you really just removed my story?!

Mike: Um...

Myora/HeavenDemon: You are SO dead!

Mike: AH! Gotta go! Peace!


	10. Seduction

Disclaimer: Mike: I am sorry to say that my internet is down. Well, you know, when you actually read this my internet will be back up, but you get what I mean. By the way, I don't have spell check any more, so I'm sorry for any spelling errors I make. I decided to make this chapter pretty long. Enjoy!

* * *

The Titans entered the back room, searching frantically for the source of the voice.

"Keydin, is that you?" asked Centara, staring at HeavenDemon's body on the table.

"I think so," the voice said again, and something dropped from the ceiling. It was HeavenDemon, in a shimming golden body, with a gold cloak to match. "I'm a little confused right now."

The Titans stared at him, dumbstruck. "See...not normal...with the floating and the glowing..." Raven mumbled.

"Fortunately, I think we're all used to not normal by now," said Centara, looking back and forth between HeavenDemon's body and the golden floating HeavenDemon. "Any theories, Raven?"

Raven was about to answer, when Beast Boy spoke. "Can we just go back to the fact that HeavenDemon is gold, floating, and not in his body?!" asked Beast Boy, waving his arms.

"Yeah, we could go back to that," said HeavenDemon, staring at his golden hands. "This is sort of unsettling. Am I dead or what?"

"I'm not sure," said Raven, poking the HeavenDemon on the table, "You're not in your body, that's for sure. But you're talking to us, so you can't be DEAD dead..."

"More to the point, how long am I going to stay like this?" said HeavenDemon, "If it's even reversible at all?"

"I think we might be possible to put you back in your body, if we repair it," answered Raven, "But it's going to take time and research."

"Well, no worries," said HeavenDemon, his mood lightening, "The whole flying effortlessly thing is pretty cool. I can stay like this while we figure out what's going on."

"I'm taking us back to the tower," said Cyborg, taking the pilot's seat. "I think we all need some rest after today."

(At Titans Tower)

Centara sat on the moonlit rooftop of the tower, throwing stones into the water.

"You should get some sleep, it's like 2 in morning," said a voice. She turned to find a shining HeavenDemon.

"I guess I should, but I really...just don't feel like sleeping right now," Centara said, tossing another stone in the water.

"We won, you know," said HeavenDemon, staring out onto the water. "We got Siren, and now we're one step closer to making this all end."

"Well yeah, but you're dead. Not much of a victory," pointed out Centara. "By the way, sorry about, you know, killing you and everything."

HeavenDemon laughed. "Don't worry about it. Raven already figured this out. I've become a golden spirit guide. It sometimes happens to Azerathions when they come close to dying. The spirit leaves the body to avoid passing on to the next life. So technically, you didn't kill me. Raven healed my body, and tomorrow she'll look for a spell to put me back in it."

"That's good to hear," said Centara, getting up. "By the way, is anyone guarding Siren's cell?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy," answered HeavenDemon, "Although I'm not sure if he should be the one to do it. You know what she can do to guys."

"Yeah..." said Centara, thinking, "I think I'll head off to bed. I trust BB."

(At Siren's cell)

Siren sat in the back corner of her dark cell, humming softly. Beast Boy sat in a chair in front of the bars, uncharacteristically serious, never taking his eyes off her. His fingers played around the steak he was holding.

"It's late, love. You should get some rest," said Siren with a grin. "Don't worry, I'll still be here when you wake up."

Beast Boy fingers tightened around the steak, but he said nothing.

"Oh, I see," said Siren, "You're going for the strong silent approach. Seems pretty pointless to me, though. It's not like anyone around here respects you anyway. You're the team's monkey. A comic relief. Nothing but a joke."

"You're not getting to me," said Beast Boy, his hands shaking in anger.

Siren raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's too bad. Because I'm trying to get you to see that you're not wanted around here. They have you doing grunt work. You would be much better off on your own." She got up, and walked over to the bars. "And I could help you get there."

Beast Boy got up and splashed holy water on her. She fell back to the other side of her cell. "Stop it! Do you think I'm going to listen to anything you say after what you did to Centara?! Just shut up!" He sat back down in his chair, gripping the steak even tighter.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about," said Siren, recovering from the holy water, "You're in love with Centara."

"I never said that," said Beast Boy, his voice cracking a little.

"Oh please, as if you had to say it," said Siren, laughing, "It's written all over your face. It's really quite sad, because she would never care about someone like you. And of course there's also the fact that she would never love someone who bares such a grudge against her best friend."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Well, it's easy to see, and I've pieced it together," said Siren, "You were in love with Raven, but then Keydin came and crushed all your hopes of ever being with her. Then Centara arrived, and you fell in love again. But you feel like their friendship is too much to compete with, and you can never make her notice you because of it. Let's face it; you hate Keydin, don't you?"

Beast Boy sat in his chair for a long time, without saying anything. "I don't hate him," he finally mumbled. 'I'm...I'm just..."

"Don't try to kid yourself, love," said Siren, "He's playing at the whole 'Oh, I feel so guilty for what I did, I must repent, blah blah blah,' thing, and you can't stand it. You know it's the truth. I can see right into your soul, Gar.

Beast Boy gasped slightly at hearing his real name. He was about to say something, when Siren collapsed, gasping.

"Are you alright?" Beast Boy asked, jumping up.

"I...I'm thirsty," gasped Siren, " I haven't had anything to drink in a while now."

"Here," said Beast Boy, moving close to the cell door. He grabbed the steak with his right hand, and slit his left wrist. He stuck it through the bars. Siren moved closer, and gently grabbed his arm, moving his bleeding wrist closer to her. She put her mouth around the cut, and began to suck his blood. After a minute or so, she stopped, and Beast Boy took his hand back.

"Th...Thanks, love," said Siren, catching her breath.

Beast Boy stared at his bloody wrist, and looked at Siren. "What...what are you doing to me? Why did I let you do that?" he said, looking rattled.

"Let me?" said Siren, playing with her hair, "Love, you offered. I never asked."

"It...It felt..." said Beast Boy, unable to say what he was thinking.

"It felt good, didn't it, love?" said Siren, smiling.

A small grin formed on Beast Boy's face. "Yeah...I guess it kind of did." he said softly.

You know, love," Siren began, rising to her feat. "I respect you. The Titans look at you like a clown, but I see who you really are. There is much more to you than meets the eye."

"You're...you're right," said Beast Boy, his voice getting louder. "They don't respect me...they don't care about me! They treat me like a clown! And HeavenDemon is the worst of them all! He takes everything away from me!"

"Oh, love," said Siren, a sad look in her eyes, "You've gone through so much. If you let me out, I can make it all better.

"But...I'm not supposed to..." Beast Boy mumbled.

"Are you going to let them keep telling you what to do?" Siren asked. "It's time for you to prove to them that you're no grunt, love. Do what you want to do."

Beast Boy hesitated, then threw the steak and bottle of holy water into the corner of the room. He slowly unlocked the cell door, and opened it. Siren stepped through. They entered a long kiss. Siren pinned Beast Boy to the ground and ripped his shirt off.

(At the meeting room)

HeavenDemon's body was lying on a table in the middle of the meeting room, covered in a white sheet. Raven was sitting on the couch, staring at him. His face seemed to twitch slightly. Raven moved closer, and looked at his face. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open.

"This table is murder on the back," he said, getting up.

"What...Keydin?" managed Raven.

"Guess again, little girl," he said, moving closer to Raven.

"Insanity. I thought we killed you." said Raven, getting into a battle stance.

Insanity laughed. "Come on, did you think it would be that easy? But I must admit, getting impaled didn't exactly tickle. Took me a while to recover. But here I am! Miss me?"

"Not exactly," said Raven, sending a roundhouse kick at Insanity.

"I find that hard to believe, my dear," said Insanity, catching Raven's leg and throwing her back onto the couch. "Ah, this is so great! I finally have this whole body to myself. No annoying Keydin always buzzing in my ear. 'No, don't hurt them, they're my friends,' God, it bugs the hell out of me. But no more of that, is there, Raven? This body is mine to do whatever I want. And I think the female members of the Titans are going to start mysteriously disappearing. Starting with you, little girl." Insanity pinned Raven down on the couch.

"You are one sick son of a bitch," hissed Raven, trying to fight him off.

"No, see, I am someone who simply sees what he wants, and takes it." Insanity whispered in her ear, "And right now, what I want is you."

"Well, we all want things we can't have," said Raven, knocking Insanity across the room with a blast of black energy. "The others heard that. They'll be here any second."

"Oh well," sighed Insanity, "I guess I'll go have a night on the town. I'll be back, little girl." He kicked out a window, and jumped out. Raven ran to look outside, but there was no sign of him. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Centara bursted into the meeting room.

"We heard noises, what happened?" asked Robin.

"Insanity is still alive. He took control of Keydin's body," said Raven.

"Say what now!?" said HeavenDemon, floating through a wall. "He took my body!? I need that!"

'We'll get it back, don't worry," said Centara. "Raven, you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shook up." said Raven, "By the way, he's going to try to kidnap the female members of the team, so we need to be on our guard." Starfire shivered a little at this.

"Well, that's not too surprising," Centara said under her breath.

"And what is THAT supposed mean?" asked HeavenDemon.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Centara said, with a grin on her face.

"No really, what does that mean?" HeavenDemon persisted.

"Uh, guys, we kinda got a problem," interrupted Cyborg, "What do you think Insanity is going to do now?"

"Well, he said something about a night on the town," said Raven, "Anyone know what that means?"

"It's means we better find him soon, or expect to find several young woman dead or traumatized tomorrow morning," said Centara with a grim expression on her face. The other Titans all stared at HeavenDemon.

"Yeah, ok, I'm a sick bastard," he said with a sigh, "Can we please go find my body now? I don't want to find it addicted to speed or something."

"Good point," said Robin, "By the way, has anyone seen Beast Boy?"

"I think he's still guarding Siren's cell," said Centara, a little worried, "I think I'll go check in on him."

(On the streets of Jump City)

Insanity strolled down the street, a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Mike: That's all for now, folks. That was a long one...anyway, please review. Peace


	11. Breakdown

Mike: I'm back! My computer is working again, (for the most part), so, I present to you, chapter 11! This chapter is dedicated to Punk. Although, I've dedicated so many chapters to you I guess that's not a big deal anymore...well, this one is EXTRA dedicated to you! Enjoy, folks!

* * *

Centara was searching frantically for Beast Boy. She had found Siren's cell empty. There were no signs that Siren had forced her way out of the cage. After searching every room in the house, she returned to the meeting room, where the rest of the Titans were waiting.

"I didn't find anyone," she said softly, laying down on the couch. "They're both gone."

There was a short, uncomforable silence, which was soon broken by Starfire.

"I do not understand," she began, slowly, "Why has our friend let the Siren out and left with her? He is...still our friend?"

Centara glanced at HeavenDemon, who seemed utterly in awe of the ceiling at this time. "He is. Siren is a vampire, but also part Seduction Demon. She can play with emotions. She make make people think they're feeling things that they actually aren't. A very dangerous and twisted ability that she uses to her full advantage. We need to find Beast Boy as soon as possible. Insanity is still walking around, and I'm not sure what's going to happen if those three meet."

Robin stood up. "Alright, here's the plan," he said, taking charge, "We'll spread out, and search the city. If anyone finds Beast Boy, Siren, or Insanity, call for help. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

HeavenDemon suddenly spoke up, for the first time since Beast Boy had been discovered missing."Be..." he began, stumbling over his words, "Be careful, guys. Allof you. Insanity is different this time. Without me inside my body, he's in his most pure form. He's capable of anything. And...good luck. Bring Beast Boy back."

"We will," Raven promised.

"We'll be back soon," said Centara, as the Titans were exiting the Tower.

"Centara!" HeavenDemon called, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Centara came back into the meeting room, "Sure, what to do need?" she asked.

"I just..." once again, HeavenDemon was having trouble speaking, "I want...just...be extra careful, alright? If you meet up with Insanity, keep your guard up. You mean so much to me, and if I lost you...I just..." HeavenDemon raised his head, and a look of terrible sadness was in his eyes. He slightly extented his hand, as if wanting to reach out and touch her. "We've grown apart. There's no denying it. But I don't want us to grow apart.I missed you so much..."

Centara was slightly shocked by the emotional display. She smiled. "I missed you too. We haven't really had a proper reunion yet. But the important thing is we're both here, together. We'll take care of this, and things will go back to normal." She chuckled. "Well, as normal as things get around here. Are you going to okay by yourself here? I could stick around for awhile."

HeavenDemon shook his head. "No, the others need you. I'll be fine. Just...come back soon...okay?

Centara began to take off. "It's a promise." She flew out an open window.

(On The Streets Of Jump City)

Insanity walked out of a dark alley, wiping blood off his mouth.

"Not bad," he mumbled to himself, "But a little bland."

His eyes wandered to the sky, and his gaze quickly found Starfire.

"Hmm," he chuckled, "Alien blood. Oh, what the hell, I'll give it a try."

(In The Skies Of Jump City)

Raven and Centara flew together, scaning the ground.

"It's really been bugging me," Raven said, "I have to know. Did something happen with Keydin and Siren?"

Centara sighed. "Yeah. And it's one hell of a story. But you should know. It goes back to the Legion of Darkness days. We were both crushed from Zin's death, not to much the birth of Insanity. Keydin would barely even speak. When we joined up with the others, he started speading most of his time with Siren. I thought it was kind of odd, but I didn't suspect anything was wrong. But then, Keydin started to get weaker. He would stumble all the time, and sometimes I would see blood on him. I began to worry. I asked him if everything was okay, and he brushed me off. That was when I knew for sure there was a problem. I tried not to let Keydin out of my sight, but that proved harder then expected. Then one night...I..."walked in on them", so to speak. One word: yikes. They were feeding off each other, among other things. The next day, I talked to Keydin about it. He was stubborn. He very nearly got violent. Then, right in the middle of a rage, he broke down and collaped. That night, our bond became stronger. We left the Legion Of Darkness, and starting fighting Trigon by ourselves. That's how it happened."

Raven was shocked. "I...I had no idea. It must be killing you both to have to deal with her again."

Centara shrugged slightly. "This is not my ideal reunion. I hope Keydin is going to okay. He seemed really broken up before we left."

"Yeah, he did," Raven said thoughtfully. "I think the best thing we can do for him right now is find his body."

"You're right," said Centara, flipping back over so she could see the ground again. "We should concentrate on this."

(In An Alley)

Starfire had landed, and was exploring an alley. She was sure she had heard someone scream. Suddenly, she heard something move. She whirled around, to see Insanity dragging a young woman by her hair. Blood was flowing from her neck, and she was moaning slightly. Blood dribbled down Insanity's chin. Starfire gasped, then launched a starbolt at Insanity. He ducked, and released the girl. She slumped to the ground. Insanity disappeared through a black gate that appeared in the ground. Starfire turned her head frantically, searching for Insanity. She froze, feeling a pair of cold arms wrap around her waist, and hearing a soft, purring sound behind her.

"Now now, my dear, don't try to get away," Insanity said in a soft voice, "I just might have to break you in half, if you do." He snatched Starfire's commuincator, and crushed it. "I get lonely, you know," he went on. Starfire was having trouble moving. "Every once and a while I like to spend some time with a friend." His lips touched Starfire's neck. She twitched. "Dear, innocent Starfire. You know, from the moment I met you, I wanted to drag you into the cold, cruel world. Show you that it's not all rainbows and bunny rabbits. It just..." He threw Starfire to the ground. "Sickens me!"

She slowly rose to the ground. "You are not my friend," she said shakily, "You a foul being that should not exist. You have stolen my friend's body, and I will return it to him." Starbolts appeared in her fists. "In pieces, if necissary."

Insanity laughed, which sounded a lot like nails on a blackboard. Starfire shivered. "Ooh, you're so tough! You look like Hilary Duff after her room service didn't show up! Come on, kick my ass, princess!"

Starfire recklessly charged at Insanity, enraged. Insanity grabbed her wrist, twisted her arm behind her back, and pinned her to the ground.

"See?" Insanity mocked, "You can't do anything for yourself. Not without your beloved bird boy. Speaking of Robin, I wonder how he will react when he finds your body on his doorstep, blood flowing from you. Maybe I should buy a camera, you know, to capture the moment." He sunk his teeth into Starfire's neck, tasteing her blood. She screamed. "Hmm, not bad. It's sort of...tangy. I was half way expecting acid, or something."

Starfire tried to stand up, but Insanity banged her head into the ground, knocking her out.

(On The Other Side Of Jump City)

Siren and Beast Boy we're laying on the floor, inside a warehouse.

"Gar, isn't it so much better to be with someone who respects you?" asked Siren.

Beast Boy smiled, revealing sharp, pointed canine teeth.

* * *

Mike: And there you have it. Comments? Then review! Peace, my friends!


	12. Soulless

Mike: It's official, my friends. I'm stepping this story up to an R rating.

HeavenDemon: Mike says he wants more freedom to write whatever he wants, and not have to worry about the rating.

Myora: Who knows? Now, maybe the story will stop being boring

Mike: Damn it Myora, shut up! You're just bitter I removed your story.

Myora: Well...yeah.

Centara: Don't complain. He started putting up the new version of your original story on Fictionpress.

Myora: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Now all I need are some reviews. Hint hint, people!

HeavenDemon: Stop leeching off my fans.

Myora: Self rightous bastard...

Mike: ANYWAY! On with the chapter, folks!

* * *

Beast Boy snuggled against Siren, sighing happily. Siren had her eyes closed, a smile on her face. Suddenly, her expression changed, and she sat up. 

"Something wrong?" Beast Boy asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I just thought of something," Siren said, her face a firey scowl. "I never got back at Centara for torturing me. Vampires heal fast, but I can't regrow my ear. She marred my perfect beauty. That can't be forgiven."

Beast Boy sat up as well. "So, what do you propose we do?" he asked.

Siren smirked. "Not we, you. Hunt her down and kill her. And make sure the others know it was you."

Beast Boy flinched slightly. Siren didn't notice. "Are...you sure that's a good idea? The Titans will double they're efforts looking for us if we do something like that."

"Hmm," began Siren, looking at Beast Boy oddly. "I don't think you need we need to worry about that.They're already devoting all their timeto us.But I don't think that's what's bothering you. You still have feelings for Centara, don't you?"

"No I don't!" replied Beast Boy, but his face told a different story.

"Really?" asked Siren, curling her lip in amusement, "Then why don't you prove it to me? Kill her, Gar."

Beast Boy froze for a minute, not saying anything. Then, he slowly rose to his feet. He smiled, flashing his sharp teeth. They had a hint of red on them. "Just leave everything to the new and improved Beast Boy!"

(Unknown Location)

Starfire opened her eyes, her vision clouded. She was staring at a granite floor, and realized she was chained to a chair. As she rasied her head, she saw a coffee table with a bowl of strawberries on it, and Insanity sleeping on the floor. She pulled at her chains, but she was feeling weak, and the chains were wound too tight for her to break free. She tried forming a starbolt, but its wouldn't come. Suddenly, Insanity's eyes fluttered open. He began laughing, and rose into the air, landing on his feet. He continued to laugh as he walked toward Starfire.

"Are the strawberries...some sort of twisted torture device?" Starfire asked, her voice shaky.

Insanity rasied an eyebrow, and began laughing even harder. "No! They're just strawberries! What is wrong with you people? Why aren't allowed to like human blood AND strawberries!"

Starfire thought for a moment, and shrugged. "I suppose there is no reason."

Insanity sighed. "Thank you. Now then..." Starfire tensed up, preparing for whatever was coming. "Let's talk." Insanity sat crosslegged in front of her.

"You fiend! I'll never...wait, what?"

Insanity laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you have an 'I'll never give in' speech ready for me? Well, save it. You might need it later. But for now, I just want to chat."

"This is a trick!" yelled Starfire.

Insanity rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. I'm trying to figure out a way to negate the clear advantage over me. You know, seeing as you're chained to a chair."

Starfire lowered her head. "I suppose you have a point."

Insanity laughed. "So, the first topic: Robin."

Starfire flinched slightly, but said nothing.

"Why is it that you two insist on denying the feelings that you have for each other? I mean, everyone else can see it. It drives me insane." Insanity chuckled slightly. "I think I just made a pun or something."

Starfire looked suprised. "I...Robin is very important to me, but I don't know how he feels about me..."

Insanity threw back his head and laughed. "Are you kidding me, Green Eyes? Haven't you noticed the way he acts around you? He stumbles over his own words."

Starfire thought this over for a moment. "Then...why has he never said anything to me?" she asked slowly.

"Well, of course he's not going to say anything to you about it!" Insanity laughed. "He's far to much a gentleman to do something about that. No, he would much sooner let his feelings eat at him from the inside, until he's nothing more then a hollow shell. It's really quite sad, actually." Insanity sprang to his feet, laughing. He turned his back to Starfire, and began to walk away. "Well, what you insects do with your lives is none of my concern, anyway." He said. Starfire blinked, and he seemed to disappear. Then, she gasped, as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. "However," he whispered, "You amuse me, just the same." He sank his teeth into Starfire's neck, and the screaming began.

* * *

(The Streets of Jump City)

Centara and Raven had split up. Raven continued to scan the skies, while Centara had taken to the streets. She had been walking for some time, but had yet to see any sign of movement.She sighed, as she began searching another alley. Suddenly, she saw a flash of grren from the corner of her eye. She whirled around, a faint glow of fire forming around her,

"Beast Boy?" she called softly, "That you, Beasty?" She slowly rotated, searching for another sign of him. "Just talk to me. If you're there, come on out." She heard a snarling sound, and a green wolf lunged at her from behind a Dumpster. She braced herself for the impact, and the wolf slammed into her. As the wolf pinned her to the ground, she managed to hold his jaws away from her. Then, the wolf turned into Beast Boy. Centara gasped when she saw his face. It was different.He wore a terrible smile.

"Remember me, cutie?" he smirked, and lowered his head to bite her neck. Centara threw him off, and rose to her feet.

"She sired you," she spoke slowly. "We're too late. She took away your humanity."

Beast Boy laughed, rising to his feet. "What humanity? I'm Beast Boy. I'm a beast. I never had any humanity. No, she didn't take anything away from me, but she gave me oh so much." He flashed his sharp teeth.

"Just listen to yourself, BB!" Centara shouted, "That woman is sadistic! She views you as a toy!"

Beast Boy shrugged. "It doesn't really matter what you say, at this point." Beast Boy's nails extended. "I'm going to kill you. But before that, I think I'll rip off your ear." Beast Boy swiped at her head. Centara ducked, and hit Beast Boy in the jaw with a punch. He didn't move an inch, and smiled at her. "You're going easy on me, aren't you? He slashed Centara across the stomach.

* * *

(Insanity's Hideout)

Starfire moaned, blood covering her. Insanity stood in front of her, smiling, his teeth dripping with red liquid. He bent over her, and began to lick her body clean of the blood. She protested weakly, but could do nothing. At this moment, a door burst open, revealing a enraged Robin.

Insanity looked up at him. "Yo."

Robin's breath was ragged. "You...bastard." he grunted through clenched teeth. "I'll fucking kill you! I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!"

Insanity looked amused. "Is that so?" He grabbed Starfire by the hair, and lifted her up. "I'm guessing you want this back?" He licked a drop of blood off her shirt.

Robin pulled out his staff. "I won't forgive you for this, bastard! You die tonight!"

* * *

Mike: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review! Peace, brothers and sisters! 


	13. Fury

Mike: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to get posted, I was having computer troubles.

Myora: It's those sons of bitches at Verizon.

Mike: They shut down my internet for no reason...again.

HeavenDemon: We just switched to Insight, so it's all good.

Raven: Can we please get on with the chapter.

Centara: Seriously.

Mike: Ok fine. I don't own Teen Titans. Or Verizon. Or Insight. Or Centara, since she's owned by my good friend PunkBlackDragon. I...don't own much. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Insanity dropped Starfire, and looked Robin in the eye. "Give me your best shot, Bird Boy," he chuckled, "I want to see how you fight when you're angry."

Robin brandished his staff. "You're about to find out, you sick freak!" he yelled, charging at Insanity. He swung, and hit Insanity in the face. As he stumbled, Robin thrust, and hit him in the midsection. Insanity coughed, and blood came from his mouth. Robin brought his staff high into the air, and brought it down on the back of Insanity's head. His face slammed into the ground. Robin kicked him in the forehead, sending him flying backwards. He landed in a sitting position. Insanity raised an open palm as Robin rushed toward him.

"Whoa there, timeout, champ." he laughed, hitting Robin in the chest with a blast of black energy. He was blown backwards, but landed on his feet. Insanity rose. "That really hurt, kid," Insanity said, still laughing, "I must admit, that's far from what I was expecting. That would have killed a human."

Robin twirled his staff. "I know. And the next attack will kill you."

Insanity raised an eyebrow. "You're serious, aren't you? You really care about that girl."

"Of course I do," Robin grunted, "And after what you did to her, you're not going to get away."

"I'm curious, little boy," Insanity said, "How did you find me? I broke Starry's little walkie-talkie."

Robin put his staff away, and pulled out two birdarangs. "I went to the last place her signal was transmitted, and from there...I followed the trail of blood." He rushed at Insanity, and slashed at his throat with a birdarang. He ducked, but before a could make another move, Robin stabbed him in the stomach. As Robin aimed the second birdarang at his chest, Insanity caught his wrist, and kicked him in the face. He slid across the ground to the other side of the room.

"Damn it!" Insanity pulled the birdarang from his stomach, and crumpled it. "I didn't appericate that, kid. You're starting to piss me off. You know, I doubt the other Titans would be too happy if you wreck this body."

Robin chuckled. "I don't care what they think. You have to die." Robin rushed at Insanity again, quickly tapping several points on his chest, using his fingertips, then jumped back.

Insanity raised an eyebrow. "What the hell was-" He didn't get to finish, because at this moment, he leaned forward and threw up a great amount of blood. He slowly returned to an upright position. "Pressure points," he gasped, coughing, "Looks as though the Dark Knight taught you a bit more than I realized. Tell me, did one of my organs just explode?"

Robin shook his head. "No, but several of your blood vessels just ruptured. Although, if you want one of your organs to burst, I think I can manage that."

Insanity laughed loudly. "Is that so? Well then give me everything you got, Boy Wonder!"

(Alleyway)

"Damn it Beast Boy, what's wrong with you!"

Centara deflected two punched from Beast Boy, then whirled around a launched a roundhouse kick at his face. He ducked, and attempted a leg sweep. Centara did a back flip, dodging his attack. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she rushed towards him, each fist covered in fire. When she was within inches of him, he transformed into a bat, flew to a low rooftop, and turned back to normal.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he laughed, "I've merely grown up."

Centara looked up at him, fire surrounding her as she spoke. "Are you kidding me! You don't even talk like the old Beast Boy I used to know! Sure, Siren made you a vampire, but this goes beyond that. I thought you were stronger then this! I had faith in you! If Keydin could break free from her, I know you can too!"

Beast Boy growled, leaping down from the roof. "There is nothing to, 'break free from,' as you put it. "I'm with Siren because I want to be, and for no other reason."

Centara shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy." She said in a quiet voice. "But I am going to bring you back to the Tower, whether you like it or not. Trust me…" Fire erupted from Centara in a massive nova. It burned around her as a flaming aura. "You'll thank me later." She rushed towards him.

(At Titans Tower)

HeavenDemon stared out one of the windows of the meeting room. He could faintly see his golden reflection in the glass. As he floated away from the window, visions began to assault him. He saw glimpses of an enraged Robin, Starfire's battered body, and his own laughing reflection in a young woman's eyes as he torn into her…

"AH!" He screamed loudly, as the visions came to an end. He looked down at his golden hands, which were shaking violently. His breathing was short and ragged. Even though he didn't need to breath in this form, his mind was so used to doing it that it happened without him noticing it. "I…I'm still connected to him," HeavenDemon said slowly, "All these things that he's doing…I can feel them. I see them. And it's as if I'm the one who…who…" His mind went back to the screaming young woman, and Starfire's broken body. He shuddered. "Robin…hurry up and kill him."

(Insanity's Hideout)

Robin lunged his staff at Insanity's face, who dodged to the side. Before Robin could recover from his thrust, the crazed demon grabbed Robin's weapon, opened his powerful and bit the center of it, shattering it to shards of metal. He flew towards Robin with breathtaking speed, and struck Robin in the face with his right palm. His fingers wrapped around the Boy Wonder's head, and he punched him against a wall.

"Not bad, Bird Boy!" Insanity laughed, his fingers digging into Robin's face. Blood was starting to drip down his chin. "But you can't beat me. And it's not because you're human, and I'm not. It's because, my dear friend…" He dug his nails digger into Robin's face. "You have remorse! Mercy! You could have killed me when I as off guard, but you didn't. And now I'm crushing your skull. It's funny, what happens to the nice guys, huh?"

Robin groaned. He chuckled weakly. "Yeah. It's also funny what happens to the guys talk to much."

Insanity raised an eyebrow, then heard a faint beeping noise. He looked down, and saw a beeping device that was shaped somewhat like a birdarang that was stuck to his chest. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, releasing Robin, who quickly jumped away. The second his hands touched the device, it exploded, blowing debris everywhere. Robin stood in front of Starfire, sheltering her unconscious form from the blast. Eventually, and smoke clearing, revealing what damage had been done to Insanity. He was laying on the ground, as eyes shut. His shirt was incinerated, and his pants were tattered. His body was covered in burn marks. His long black hair was singed, and had become uneven. Robin stepped towards him, a grim expression on his face. He reached into his belt for a birdarang. He placed the blade against Insanity's throat, and tensed his arm.

"Rob…in…" Came a weak voice from behind him, he turned around to find Starfire, slowly crawling towards him. "You…have won. There…is no need…" She began to cough violently. Robin rushed to her, hugging her.

"Everything's going to be alright," he said softly. He knew that he needed to hear those words just as much as Starfire did. "Just rest now." Starfire smiled weakly, and passed out once again. Robin reached for his communicator, and called Cyborg. "It's me. I found Insanity. Yeah, he's out cold. Get the infirmary ready. Yeah. She was with him."

* * *

Mike: Well, there it is! I hope y'all liked it. Um…by the way…if it's not to much trouble to anyone out there…

Raven: Mike posted a new story and only got one review.

Centara: Yeah, and it was from the guy who is helping him edit it.

HeavenDemon: Yeah, he's being whiny as hell, so if you feel like it, go read and review his new fic, The Unholy Alliance.

Myora: It's…not horrible. Maybe not good, but…

Mike: Alright, enough shameless plugs! We've already done to many of those. New chapter to come soon! Peace!


	14. Regroup

Mike: Going to keep this one short, folks. I own nothing. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the T Car pulled up outside Insanity's temporary hideout, Robin let out a sigh. The driver side door opened, and Cyborg stepped out. His eye widened when he saw Starfire's battered body being cradled in Robin's arms.

"Is…she going to be ok, man?" Cyborg asked slowly, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

"She should be," Robin responded, "But we need to get her back to the Tower now." He motioned to Insanity. "Give me a hand with that, will you?"

Cyborg nodded, and slung the unconscious demon over his shoulder. "You sure did a number on him. But I can't say I blame you."

Robin nodded grimly, as they placed Starfire and Insanity in the back seat. They climbed into the front, and Cyborg started the engine.

(Alleyway)

Centara's open palm collided with Beast Boy's chest, knocking him into the wall with an explosion of flame. He scrambled to his feet, snarling, and launched a flurry of sloppy punches at Centara. She dodged each punch with little effort, and hit him in the jaw with a roundhouse kick, knocking him off balance. Before he could recover, she hit him in the side of the head with a right hook. He slid to the ground. Before he could stand up, fiery chains appeared, and bound him to the ground. He ball of fire began to form in Centara's palm. She looked away from Beast Boy, and whispered, "You'll be better soon."

Suddenly, Beast Boy's chains disappeared. Centara went limp, a look of shock on her face. Siren was standing behind her, and had sunk her fangs into Centara's neck. The fire demon collapsed, and Siren licked the blood off her lips. Beast Boy rose to his feet, and gazed at Centara.

Siren smiled at Beast Boy. "It's time, love. Finish her."

Beast Boy kneeled over Centara, and stared at her neck. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. He pressed his hand against forehead, and took a deep breath. He took a long, hard look at Centara's unconscious form. Blood was flowing from her neck, staining her hair red. He moved closer to Centara. Suddenly, he whirled around, and kicked Siren in the stomach. She let out a gasp, and blood escaped her mouth. She slid across the ground, and rose to her feet, shaking with anger.

"A very foolish choice, love." Siren spat, snarling.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nope. That was the smartest thing I've done in a long time."

Siren scoffed, and jumped high into the air, disappearing into the night. Beast Boy considered going after her, but decided against it. He picked up Centara, and started off in the direction of the Tower.

(Titans Tower)

HeavenDemon was floating on his back, in the meeting room, when the door flew open, and Robin and Cyborg rushed inside. Cyborg was carrying both Starfire and Insanity, and took only a moment to nod to HeavenDemon before rushing them to the infirmary. Robin and HeavenDemon locked eyes, and there was an awkward silence. Finally, HeavenDemon spoke. "Robin…I'm so sorry."

Robin nodded, and merely said, "I know." He follow Cyborg into the infirmary, and HeavenDemon let out a deep sigh, deciding it would be best to stay out of the way. However, Raven stepped through the door moments later. She looked at HeavenDemon.

"Cyborg called me and said to come back to the Tower," she said slowly. "Did…something happen?"

HeavenDemon looked at the ground. "Insanity…got to Starfire. She's alive…but pretty messed up. Robin took Insanity down."

Raven lowered her hood. "How…how bad is it?" She said softly.

HeavenDemon's voice was just above a whisper. "It's bad. You should probably let the others know you're here."

Raven nodded, cast one last sympathetic look at HeavenDemon, then made her way to the infirmary. HeavenDemon closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath, then opened them. The first thing he saw was Beast Boy holding Centara. "Whoa!"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm cool now. It's…a long story. Right now, I need to get Centara to the infirmary."

HeavenDemon examined Beast Boy, then nodded. "I better come with you. The others might not be convinced as easily."

Beast Boy nodded, and the two made there way down the hall. "So wait, is everyone in the infirmary?"

HeavenDemon nodded grimly. "Yeah. The team isn't exactly in the best shape right now. When you were gone, Insanity got loose in my body…and he got Starfire. She's in bad shape."

As Beast Boy and HeavenDemon enter the infirmary, there was another awkward silence. Robin looked at Beast Boy. "What's he doing here? And what happened to Centara?"

"Siren bit her." Beast Boy said, placing Centara on a bed, "And…"

"BB is better now," HeavenDemon interjected, not making eye contact with anyone. "I can't feel Siren's hold on him."

Robin took a step towards HeavenDemon. "Well excuse me if I want a little more proof then the word of a psychopath."

Cyborg stepped in front of Robin. "Come on, man. "It's been a rough day, don't make it rougher."

Raven nodded. "You know that's not fair, Robin. Keydin didn't have any control over what happened, and neither did Beast Boy."

Robin glared at HeavenDemon, then sharply turned away. "Raven, get him back in his body."

Raven held back an angry retort. "I'm working it." She mumbled. "Starfire is stabilized, but Centara needs some blood first."

"I'll give her some." Beast Boy said quickly.

Raven shook her head. "A kind offer, but not a good idea. I don't know what effect your animal DNA would have."

Beast Boy nodded, "Right, and then there's the whole vampire thing."

Everyone in the room looked at Beast Boy with shock. No one spoke. Beast Boy looked down. "I guess I forgot to mention that…"

"Great!" Robin shouted, "Now we have a vampire on the team!"

There was yet another awkward silence, when was eventually broken by Raven. "I need to work on this spell…why doesn't everybody else just relax for a bit?"

Without a word, all the conscious Titans, minus Raven, left the infirmary.

(Titans Tower roof)

HeavenDemon gazed onto Jump city, and let out a weary sigh. Beast Boy climbed through the trap door, and took a seat next to HeavenDemon, and sighed as well. For a while, neither of them said anything. Finally, the demon spoke.

"You know, if I have a solid body right now, I just might jump off this roof."

"I know the feeling," Beast Boy replied. "No offence…but you kind of have experience with guilt. How do you deal with it?"

"There is no real way to deal with," HeavenDemon answered, "But to rely on your friends. You need them more then you know. And they need you too. I know things are rough right now, and I won't mince words…Robin, in particular, is pissed of as hell. But this going to blow over, man. Nothing that happened was your fault."

Beast Boy looked at HeavenDemon with disbelief. "Dude…yeah it is. I let psycho vamp chick out. I went with her. I attacked Centara. All that…really sounds like my fault, you know?"

HeavenDemon stared at the sky. "That woman gets in your head, my friend. She attacks your insecurities, plays with your emotions…it's impressive that you were able to break away from her as fast as you did. Took me a hell of a lot longer."

Beast Boy looked surprised. "She…did that to you, too?"

HeavenDemon sighed. "Yeah. And she got a me lot worse. You actually resisted her quite well. The others will understand. Centara will wake up, Star well heal, I'll get back in my body, and we can finally get this all smoothed out."

"Yeah…" Beast Boy let his legs hang over the edge. "You're right, dude. I can't let this get me down. But you know…I'm a vampire now. I can't even go out in the sun. Do I have to drink blood? That's so gross…wait a minute…I don't think its gross! Why don't I think it's gross! I'm a vegetarian! I can't drink blood!"

HeavenDemon gave Beast Boy a sympathetic look. "Sorry man…but there's no way around it, unless you want to be a pile of dust. It doesn't have to be human, you know. We can hook you up with some pig's blood from a butcher. It will take some getting used to, though…"

Beast Boy laid back, and let out a deep breath. "You can say that again." He looked up at HeavenDemon. "Man…you've been real cool about this whole thing. I mean, it was your best friend I attacked…"

"Yeah…" HeavenDemon looked to the sky again. "But in the end, you turned on Siren. You saved her. I don't have a grudge you. Siren, on the other hand…let's just say I can't wait to have my body back."

"I want a piece of her too," Beast Boy said, closing his eyes. "She made me attack Centara…she's going to pay for that."

HeavenDemon turned towards Beast Boy. "We'll get her, man. So…what do you say? Friends? I mean like, without the awkward vibe hanging in the air whenever we talk?"

Beast Boy smiled. "Friends."

"Glad to see you two are all buddy-buddy now."

Beast Boy and HeavenDemon whirled around, to see a smiling Centara.

'You're awake!" HeavenDemon moved towards he slightly, then stop. He smiled weakly. "I'd hug you, but…you know. Spirit guide."

Centara chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, I'm feeling the love." She turned towards Beast Boy, who was looking at the ground.

"Um…I'm really sorry about, you know, this whole, um, thing, and uh…"

He was cut off as Centara moved forward, and hugged him. "You saved me. That's all that matters. I'm just glad you're back with us." She kissed him lightly on the lips, and he nearly fainted. She smiled, released Beast Boy, and took a few steps back. "The others filled me in. It looks like the worst is over. Speaking of which…" She smiled at HeavenDemon. "Why don't you go let Rae put you back in your body?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike: And there it is! Like? Not like? I wont know unless you review! Peace, my friends!


	15. Death

Mike: New chapter in the house. Hope you folks like it. Sorry if it's maybe a little short, but I'll have the next one up soon. Enjoy!

* * *

HeavenDemon floated into the infirmary, Centara and Beast Boy close behind. The door shut behind them, making the room nearly pitch black. The only light came from assorted candles. Raven stood in front of HeavenDemon's body, which was lying on a hospital bed. His shirt was missing, and a strange circular symbol was painted on his chest in black ink. Raven smiled. 

"Alright, let me explain how this is going to work," she said, holding up a mirror. "First, I'm going to seal Insanity in this mirror. Then, I can transfer your soul back into your body. By the way, the circle is used for a spell."

HeavenDemon nodded. "Sounds simple enough."

Centara raised an eyebrow. "Uh…actually that sounds pretty hard." Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

Raven chuckled. "Yeah, this won't be an easy one. But standing around talking about it isn't going to get it done, so let's get this show on the road." She placed her right hand on HeavenDemon's body's chest, and held the mirror in her left hand. "If uh…my eyes roll back into my head, don't worry…too much." She took a deep breath, and muttered; "Azarath, Metrion…Zinthos." Both Raven and HeavenDemon's body began to crackle with black lightening. Raven groaned, but kept at it. HeavenDemon, Centara, and Beast Boy watched with worried looks, as Raven endured the lightening. The lightening began to disappear into the mirror. Finally, the lightening stopped, and Centara and Beast Boy caught Raven as she collapsed. She smiled weakly. "Well…that was fun."

Beast Boy smiled slightly. "Do you think you can finish?"

Centara nodded. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"I can wait if you need time to rest." HeavenDemon said.

Raven shook her head, and stood up. "I'll be alright, the next part is much easier." Raven placed the mirror on a table. She positioned her right hand near HeavenDemon's chest, and put her left hand on his body's chest." "By the way…this is probably going to feel like you're in a blender, so…sorry about this."

HeavenDemon's eyes widened slightly, but that's all he had time for. A moment later, he disappeared. Raven turned gold for a moment, then a flash of light filled the room. Everyone shielded there eyes. When it was possibly to see in the infirmary again, HeavenDemon's body was breathing. He was shaking. The other's rushed over to him.

"…Keydin…did it work?" Raven asked slowly.

"Heaven, you alright, man?" Beast Boy asked.

HeavenDemon's were alarmingly wide. "…That was…I don't know…what I just saw." He was shivering violently. "I think that…for that spilt second…where I was in between…I saw it. It tried to come for me."

"What did you see?" Centara asked with a worried look. "Tell us what was coming for you."

HeavenDemon looked deep into his best friend's eyes before answering in a ragged voice; "Death. I…just saw Death. I mean…" He chuckled slightly. "I've seen death before…I've seen people die. I've caused death. I've killed…people." He looked up at his friends with a madness in his eyes. "But this was…true Death. It's not just a word…it's an entity. And it…oh, it wants me. It wants me so bad." His shaking grew worse. "It's going to come for me! You can't possibly begin to understand how horrible it was! It was…it was here. Just for a second, but it was here. And a second was enough."

Raven put a hand on his chest. "It's ok," she said soothingly, "If something was here, it's gone now. Your friends are here, and we're not going to let anything happen to you." Centara and Beast Boy nodded.

"We're always going to be right here with you," Centara said, moving HeavenDemon's hair out of his eyes. "We're going to stick by your side. Nothing is going to come for you."

"Nothing's going to happen to you on my watch, man." Beast Boy added.

HeavenDemon smiled sadly at his friends. "You're all so…wonderful. I love you all. And I hope that you're right. But I can't shake the feeling that now that it's seen me…it will be back. Someday. It's Death. I can't escape Death. It's impossible."

"Don't be so sure," Centara said, smiling, "If this is really is Death, and it really does come for you some day, each and everyone of us will be right there with you. We're always going to be with you. And you know…we've done the impossible before."

HeavenDemon sat up. He said nothing, then quickly wrapped his arms around his three stunned friends. He released them just as quickly, his head down. "Thank you all…so much." He face was masked by his long hair, but it was easy to tell he was crying. "Centara, you're right. If we stick together…we really can handle anything life throws at us…even that happens to be Death. This is a new beginning." He slowly rose to his feet, and stretched his arms. We can get through this. Artimis is going to wish he never wish he came to this dimension…if he can get him to stop being to bloody strong."

Raven nodded. "He's certainly is a badass, but I'm sure well find a way to get past it. We could do some research-"

"The Well of Souls." Centara cut Raven off.

HeavenDemon and Raven stared at her with disbelief, and said together; "…The Well of Souls?"

"How come I never know what any of this stuff is!" Beast Boy chimed in.

Centara chuckled slightly. "The Well of Souls is a Azarathion legend. It's a well that is supposed to be able to grant near infinite power…in exchange for a soul…which would also explain why I couldn't feel his spirit. He doesn't have one."

Raven nodded. "I've read about The Well…that is, I've read what little written information there is. In theory, if we could somehow force him into the well, his soul would be returned, thus reducing his power."

HeavenDemon nodded thoughtfully. "So that only leaves two problems. Number one; How do we find the well? Number two; How do we get him to it?"

"Well I think I have one of those problems licked." Centara said. "I remember what Arty's soul feels like. And it'll be difficult, but I should be able to find it if I concentrate hard enough, and that should lead us to the well."

"Which is all well and good…" Came Robin's voice from the doorway. Cyborg had already entered the room. "But Starfire still isn't awake. And when she does…" Robin pointed to HeavenDemon. "Do you think she'll even be able to stand the sight of him?"

HeavenDemon said nothing, and merely lowered his head slightly. Raven, Centara, and Beast Boy all opened their mouths, but none of them had the chance to speak, because at this moment, Cyborg moved in front of Robin. "That's enough, man. There's no need for any of that."

Robin's eyes were blazing. "How can you say that! You saw what he did to her!"

"That wasn't Keydin, and you know it." Cyborg answered, his expression still stone cold. "Insanity is gone. He's the one that hurt Star."

"Gone is such a forceful word, you know?"

Everyone in the room turned in horror to find Insanity sitting on the table next to the mirror. HeavenDemon wasted no time, extending his claws, and putting them through Insanity's chest. However, his arm went though Insanity as if he was a ghost. HeavenDemon backed away. "…Insanity."

The ghostly demon smiled. "In the flesh…or maybe not. But yeah, it's me. Guess this little mirror lets me astral project. Well isn't that nifty? Yo spiky…" Insanity turned towards Robin, who had a look of pure hate on his face. "Lay off of the boy scout over there," he said, gesturing to HeavenDemon. "I still feel all his friggin' inner turmoil, which is way past annoying, by the way, and he's already all guilt ridden over this thing. And don't give him credit for my work. That thing with the girl…he could never do something that fun." With those words, Insanity vanished, retreating into the mirror. An awkward silence descended on the room, until Robin stormed out.

Cyborg looked at HeavenDemon sadly. "I'm sorry about Robin, he's…"

HeavenDemon nodded. "It's alright, man. He has a right to be pissed. And I want to thank you for sticking up for me, that means a lot."

Cyborg smiled, and nodded. "You'd do the same for me."

Centara took a deep breath. "So…where do we go from here?"

As soon as she was finished speaking these words, Starfire's eyes opened.

* * *

Mike: Again, sorry if it's to short. Hope y'all liked it, new update soon. Peace! 


	16. Rantings of Insanity

Mike: Yo, everybody! How's everybody doing? You guys doing great!

HeavenDemon: Ugh…please excuse him, he's very, very hyper right now.

Centara: Be thankful you're not trapped inside his head right now…

Mike: Jeez…you can't even be friendly around here without people tearing my throat out…Oh well! (hugs HD and Centara) I still love you guys.

Centara: Uh…

HeavenDemon: Um…

Myora: Heh, awkward moments are funny when they don't involve me.

Raven: You can say that again.

Mike: Anyhoo, chapter time! Enjoy! No seriously…enjoy. If you don't, I swear I'll hunt you down, chain you up in my basement, and-

HeavenDemon: Mike.

Mike: Oh right sorry. Chapter now!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HeavenDemon threw on a leather coat, placed Insanity's mirror on his desk, and flopped down on his bed, sighing. Insanity materialized on the desk.

"You split real quick when Green Eyes woke up," Insanity said, swinging his legs over the desk, "What was the deal with that?"

HeavenDemon's eyes shot open. "What's the deal?" He stood up and faced Insanity, his eyes blazing. "What's the fucking deal! You molested her! Using my body! Do you think that I'm the first thing she wants to see when she wakes up!"

Insanity smiled. "Well I didn't really…alright, yeah I did. For several hours. However, as I informed that spiky headed psycho, that was me, not you."

HeavenDemon stared at his alter ego curiously. "And since when do you give a rat's ass about any of that stuff?"

Insanity sighed, and lept onto the feet. "Because, my dear boy scout, all your goddamn issues, all your little guilt trips…guess who feels 'um? Me, buddy. I do. It's just like…" He shook his head. "Like, a pain in my chest. It burns. And we all know, burning…burning sucks. And also…" He chuckled. "I'm not letting you get any of the credit for something so brilliant. Oh man, you should have been there. He bursts in, and I just look him right in the eye and say…'yo'. It's so simple, and yet it pissed him off more then anything else then I could have said. And then my next line…'I'm guessing you want this back.' Oh yeah, and then I licked her. Man, he was so pissed I actually thought he had it in him to kill me for a minute."

HeavenDemon stared at Insanity for a moment, stunned. "You…how do you get pleasure from things like that?"

Insanity looked annoying. "Oh, get off your damn high horse, boy scout. You know that you would have loved to be there in my place…all that delicious blood, the fear in her eyes, the pure hatred coming from him…" He laughed. "It really was fun. Just like the old days. Do you remember…when Centara found us? I mean, after we came here to Earth. All the destruction…the bodies…well, the bodies were fun, but the survivors…do you remember what we did to the survivors? I do…I always will. And I've got a feel that you will too. When she found us in our little…throne room, as you could call it. The victims sprawled all over the ground…bleeding…broken." Insanity moved closer to HeavenDemon. "We used to have such fun, didn't we?"

HeavenDemon opened his mouth to respond, when there was a knock on his door. He stared into Insanity's eyes, and finally mumbled; "We'll talk later." Insanity smiled, and sat back down on the desk, as HeavenDemon opened the door, to find Raven.

"Hey…" She looked at him with worried eyes. "You left awful quick when Star woke up…is everything alright?"

HeavenDemon stepped back, allowing Raven to step into his room. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just don't think…she wants to see me right now."

Insanity snorted. "What the hell? She asked the same question I did. How come you didn't go ballistic on her like you did on me?"

HeavenDemon groaned. "Do you know if there's any way to make his incorporeal ass shut up?"

Raven shook her said. "Unfortunately, no. I had no idea he'd be able to astral project from inside that thing."

"I'm right here, you know." Insanity said, sounding annoyed. "People taking about me like I can't here them…"

HeavenDemon glared at Insanity. "Would it kill you to give us a little privacy?"

Insanity raised an eyebrow. "It just might. Would if something interesting happens, and I miss it? I don't think I could bring myself I continue life if that happened. Well…I guess this is life…in a way."

HeavenDemon sighed. "How's she doing?"

"Not bad, actually," Raven answered, "She's alright. Hasn't said much, which is understandable, but she seems to be ok. Robin is cooling down as well. Centara went to work at finding The Well, and Beast Boy is helping, but so far, no dice. Things are still pretty grim around here, but at least we know what's going on…for the most part."

Suddenly, Beast Boy walked into the room.

"What's up, BB?" HeavenDemon asked.

"Not much, man." He answered, "Just was wondering if you're up for a little night walk."

HeavenDemon looked puzzled for a moment, then a look of realization appeared on his face.

"Sure, that sounds good." HeavenDemon smiled brightly. "Let's do that."

Insanity groaned. "Damn it, I'm going to miss something fun, aren't I?"

(Siren's Warehouse)

Siren was getting ready to go back to Vegas. Beast Boy had served his purpose by helping her escape. Her plan had worked, and know it was time to flee. She walked towards the door, then froze, as she detected a shadow moving behind her. She whirled around, her fangs bared, to find HeavenDemon face-to-face with her. He cocked his head to the side, and smiled. "How've you been…love?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike: Well, there it is. Sorry that took so long. The next one will be up soon. Love and peace!


	17. Unfinished Buisness

Mike: Well…new chapter. I can't think of anything to say…so…I own nothing, enjoy!

* * *

Siren stared at HeavenDemon coldly, and laughed. "It sure is nice of you to pay me visit, you know? I've been feeling unloved, to tell you the truth." 

HeavenDemon smiled. "Is that so? Well then, this may cheer you up. I'm not the only person who felt like paying you a visit. Now then, where did he run off to…?"

A large green wolf lept from the shadows, and collided with Siren, knocking her against a wall. HeavenDemon laughed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh…there he is."

Beast Boy returned to his human form, as Siren rose to her feet. She eyed Beast Boy carefully, and chuckled. "So, my little Garfield has come back-" She was cut off, as Beast Boy's fist slammed into her stomach. He looked directly into her eyes, smiling brightly.

"Don't talk," he said cheerfully, "Alright?"

Siren stumbled backwards, shocked. Suddenly, she noticed HeavenDemon was behind her. He grabbed her, restraining her arms. Siren chuckled slightly. "That's the kind of thing Insanity would do, you know?"

HeavenDemon laughed out loud. "Well, maybe. But we didn't come here to play with you, Siren. No more using other people as tools in your sick little games. It ends now."

At this time, Siren realized that Beast Boy was holding a steak. She had just enough time to mutter; "Oh, f-" Before he drove it into her heart.

(Titans Tower, Centara's Room)

Centara was sitting cross-legged in the center of the room, her eyes shut. She concentrated hard, searching all of Azarath for a trace of Artimis' soul. Finally, her eyes shot open. "Ha! Found him!" At this same moment, her window flew open, and she whirled around, startled. HeavenDemon jumped through followed by Beast Boy. "Uh…not that I'm not always glad to see you guys…but why did you just come through my window?"

HeavenDemon looked embarrassed. "Um…we both forgot to unlock our windows."

Centara raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing out there, anyway."

Beast Boy looked uneasy. "Killing Siren," he said quickly. "So anyway, you find the Well?"

Centara stared at HeavenDemon and Beast Boy, then laughed. "I guess that's one less thing to worry about. And yes, I did actually find the Well. Now, we just gotta worry about how we're going to get him in it…"

(Las Vegas, Legion of Darkness Hideout, Basement)

Dusk's eyes shot open, and he turned to look at Artimis. "Yo, Arty, she found it."

Artimis looked surprised. "Really now? She always was gifted in empathy, but who knew she could find my soul when it's not in my body? This is going to make things rather interesting. It's more fun when they have a fighting chance."

Dunk chuckled. "Isn't it, though? Oh, and by the way, Siren's dead."

Artimis blinked. "Dusk…" he began calmly, "Don't you think these are the kind of things that you should tell me when they happen?"

Dusk scratched the back of his head, a grin on his face. "Sorry boss man, won't happen again. Tell ya what…" He smiled brightly. "How about I go give them a taste of things to come? I know the stage isn't set for the final scene just yet…but we have to go through a few more acts to get there, huh?"

Artimis chuckled. "You do know how I love theater metaphors…alright, old friend. Go have yourself some fun. But do NOT get killed, alright? One actor has already left the stage early, and I don't want that to happen again." He paused for a moment. "Damn, those theater metaphors are contagious, aren't they?"

Dusk's smile grew brighter, as he leaned on his walking stick, and rose to his feet. "Don't you worry, Arty." He reached into his cloak with his left hand, and pulled out a small black book. He raised his staff in his right hand, and laughed loudly. "I'm going to show those kids Hell!" He disappeared in a flash of black smoke, his laughter still echoing.

(Titans Tower, HeavenDemon's Room)

HeavenDemon sat on his bed, and sighed. "Yo, Insanity?"

Insanity popped into existence on HeavenDemon's desk. "What's on your mind, boy scout?"

HeavenDemon sighed again. "Look, I'm going to get straight to the point. You're a sick, sick guy." Insanity nodded, as HeavenDemon went on. "But…we don't have to torture each other, do we? I mean, we're stuck with each other, so we might as well make it bearable for the both of us. Just think about it."

Insanity considered this. "Hmm…I suppose you have a point. Eh, alright, for now. Not enemies, boy scout?"

HeavenDemon nodded, grinning sarcastically. "Not enemies."

At this moment, there was a knock on the door. HeavenDemon rose to his feet, and opened. He gasped, finding himself face to face with Starfire. He quickly looked behind himself, to see that Insanity had retreated into his mirror. He made it a point to thank him later, then turned back to Starfire. "Hey, uh, Starfire. Is there…something I can help you with?" He gasped again, has Starfire grabbed him in one of here trademark bone crushing hugs.

"I…am glad to see that you are back to your old self." She said, holding back tears. She released him. "I do not blame you for what happened, and in time, neither will Robin. Are we…friends?"

HeavenDemon was speechless. "Fri…friends." He smiled brightly. "Of course we're friends, Starfire."

Starfire smiled…and the roof exploded.

The next few moments were a blur for all 7 of the Titans, but the soon all found themselves on the ground outside the Tower. Cyborg was the first to rise to his feet, who screamed; "Ahhhhh! Everybody, look at the Tower!"

The other six Titans looked up, to see that the entire top half of the Tower had been destroyed. An insane cackling could be heard, and Dusk appeared in front of the Titans in a flash of black smoke. "Did I do that? Looks like I got…carried away." He laughed again, his insane laughter seeming to ring throughout the heavens.

* * *

Mike: Whatcha think? Let me know, everybody! Peace! 


	18. Revenge

Mike: New chapter. I own HeavenDemon, PunkBlackDragon owns Centara, but I don't own the new character. Enjoy!

Cyborg looked up and Dusk, and his right arm changed into sonic cannon form.

"Nobody messes with my tower and gets away with it!" He yelled, and fired his cannon directly at Dusk. The wizard calmly released the book from his left hand, which flew into the path of the sonic blast, absorbing the energy. Cyborg gasped. "Did he just block my sonic cannon…with a book?"

Centara nodded. "It's his spell book," she explained. "He's loaded it up with defensive spells. It's pretty much unbreakable, so he uses it to defend himself."

Dusk chuckled. "Well, I would love to play with you guys, I really would. But I have things to do. So if you don't mind…" He disappeared in an explosion of smoke.

The Titans were too stunned to move. In an instant, their home was gone. Before anyone could muster the courage to say something, Insanity rose from the rubble. The Titans prepared to attack, but Insanity raised his hands.

"Hold up, I still don't have a body, remember?" He said, looking annoyed. "Anyway, who broke our house?"

No one seemed to answer, but finally HeavenDemon spoke up. "Dusk." He surrounded Insanity's mirror with a black aura, and it flew into his hand. "Now, would you mind…?"

Insanity groaned. "Yeah, yeah." He disappeared into the mirror. There was another long pause.

"We need to get out of here," Robin said, finally breaking the silence, "We can stay at the Jump City Motel for a while, until we can get the Tower rebuilt."

A few of the Titans nodded, and they followed Robin to their new, temporary home.

(Las Vegas, Legion of Darkness Hideout)

Dusk reappeared, laughing maniacally. "I take it that it went well?" Artimis asked.

"Magnificent," Dusk answered. "I blew up their tower."

Artimis chuckled. "Well, that's bound to make them upset. I sent some Darkstalkers to keep things interesting."

Dusk thought for a moment. "Can I go too? I'll try not to kill anyone important."

Artimis nodded. "Very well, go with them." As Dusk prepared to teleport, Artimis added; "And Dusk? Do have fun."

Dusk nodded, and disappeared.

(Jump City Motel)

10 Darkstalkers surrounded the Titans in their shabby motel room. The door had been smashed in, and the furniture was in pieces. Dusk was floating in the air, laughing.

"You think the owner is going to charge us extra for all the broken stuff?" Beast Boy asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Eh, probably," Robin replied, pulling out his staff. "Centara, Heaven, how do we fight these things?"

Centara extended her nails. "Well, they don't have bones or organs, so hitting them won't do much good. They're fireproof, they don't conduct electricity, they don't need to breath, and magic is pretty much useless, too."

HeavenDemon smiled. "You can, however, cut them."

(Somewhere in Jump City)

A young woman with blonde hair was riding down the streets of Jump City on a black motorcycle. Her light brown overcoat was blowing in the wind behind her. Her face was grim, and she keep her eyes focused on the road.

"_I know he's here somewhere," _she thought to herself, tightening her grip on the handlebars. _"And when I find that long haired demon bastard, I'm going to send him to Hell where he belongs. I can feel his horrible demon energy cutting through the air. It won't be long now. After all these years, I'll finally have my revenge on the Baron of Blood."_

(Jump City Motel)

The Titans had their hands full with the Darkstalkers. They had managed to kill four of them, but all the Titans were wounded to some extend. Dusk was staying out of range, simply watching. Finally, Cyborg pulled away from the fight, and rushed Dusk. His shoulder plates raised slightly, and missiles shot out of his shoulders at Dusk. The wizard opened his spell book, and the pages flew out of the book, and made a shield in front of Dusk, blocking the blasts. Cyborg stared in disbelief, his the pages returned to the book, which slammed into Cyborg's chest, knocking him across the room. HeavenDemon caught Cyborg, and lept at Dusk, claws outstretched. Dusk teleported directly in front of HeavenDemon, and placed his palm of the demon's chest. Dusk's palm glowed, and the other Titans looked in horror as HeavenDemon was launched through the roof.

(Somewhere in Jump City)

HeavenDemon shakily rose to his feet, brushing himself off. He looked around, and sighed.

"Well, that hurt," He mumbled to himself. "Better get back to the motel."

At this moment, and young blonde woman on a motorcycle became visible in the distance, speeding towards HeavenDemon. She came to a stop in front of him, and stood up.

"Well, well, well," The girl chuckled. "I finally found you."

HeavenDemon raised in eyebrow. "I'm sorry…do I know you?"

Her face became serious. "No, but I know you, Baron of Blood. My name is Lilith Jupiter, and you destroyed my hometown. You slaughtered everyone. I'm here to get my revenge."

HeavenDemon's face became extremely grim. "I…I didn't know that anyone survived. Listen to me, Lilith. What happened that day-"

"No excuses!" Lilith exploded. "I've waited my entire life to get my revenge on you, and nothing you say is going to stop me, demon! I can feel the evil coursing through you!"

HeavenDemon lowered his head. "I can't blame you for wanting to kill me. But I can't let you take my life. There's still a lot that I have to do. Lilith, please. Walk away."

Lilith laughed. "You're kidding me, right? You think that's going to work. You've got another thing coming." Lilith's eyes flashed pink, and HeavenDemon was thrown against a nearby building.

"Ugh…" He mumbled, standing up. "Telekinesis?"

Lilith smirked. "You got it."

"I don't want to kill you, girl." HeavenDemon said, getting into a fighting stance. "But I'm not above knocking some sense into you. Get ready."

Lilith's eyes flashed, and she rose into the air. "You're the one who should get ready, demon." A pink bubble formed around her hand, and she launched it at HeavenDemon. He dodged it, but it circled around, and slammed into his back. He dropped to the ground, and it moved to his front and hit him in the face, knocking him backwards. It slammed into his stomach, and exploded, leaving him on the ground, stunned.

"Well…" He gasped. "That was unpleasant. No more playing around." He flipped to his feet, and jumped towards Lilith, fist outstretched. Her eyes flashed, and HeavenDemon collided with a pink barrier. The barrier condensed itself into a bubble, and slammed into the demon's chest, exploding. Lilith laughed.

"You might as well give up, demon," she taunted. "I've been training my whole life so I could killyou. There's no chance you can win."

"We'll see about that," HeavenDemon grunted, picking himself up off the floor. "You're just a confused little girl. I have sympathy for you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hold back." He punched at Lilith again, meeting with another barrier. This time, he surrounded his fist with a black aura, and the barrier shattered. Lilith dodged the punch, and hit HeavenDemon in the stomach with a roundhouse kick. He stumbled slightly, giving the psychic girl enough time to form a psychic bubble, which exploded against HeavenDemon. The demon was launched backwards, but quickly rose to his feet. Lilith's eyes flashed, and about 20 psychic bubbles crowded around HeavenDemon. He gasped. "When did you make those?"

Lilith laughed. "Your eyes notquick enough? They've been here for a while. Goodbye, Baron." The psychic bubbles all exploded at once.


End file.
